


Castillos de invierno

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Un matrimonio arreglado, una ventisca, una nevada, y un baile de invierno.Fanfic hecho para el evento: Flores de invierno (WinterIron)#Floresdeinvierno





	1. Ventisca

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer capítulo de 5, más un posible epílogo, espero sea de su agrado. 
> 
> Advertencia: Algo cliché para divertirse.

                                                                                            

 

Decir que Tony Stark estaba enfadado era poco, decir que estaba furioso no llegaba a describir su condición, llamar a su estado rabioso, quizá era lo que más se acercaba a ese sentimiento caliente e intenso que recorría sus venas, y que lograba que ese fuera el cuarto vaso de Whiskey, de su segunda botella del día, y eso que apenas eran las tres de la tarde, y la hora de la merienda.

—Anthony, a un Alfa no le gusta que quien llevará sus cachorros beba de esa manera —La voz de una elegante mujer le reprendió, mientras le quitaba el vaso de las manos.

—Yo no voy a tener a los cachorros de nadie—Renegó en un tono bajo, que era peor a que si hubiera gritado.

La mujer de cabello castaño y mirada decidida negó con la cabeza, era hermosa, pese a ser ya una mujer mayor, en la que los copos invernales comenzaban a adornar su sedosa cabellera, aunque esta los lucía con una elegancia sublime.

—No puedo creer de verdad… que estemos llegando a esto, después de todo lo que hice, después de todo… de todo lo que he logrado para esta familia. La razón de que seamos los número uno en la industria es gracias a mí, y ahora me quieren casar con un… con un estúpido príncipe de algún lugar perdido lleno de hielo y osos.

—En realidad es un duque, futuro Zar, lo más cercano que hay a un emperador hoy en día. Los príncipes son de inferior categoría en la cultura Rusa.

—Gracias por la lección de historia tía—Dijo conteniéndose el gritar y ser más insultante, respetaba demasiado a su tía, para si quiera levantarle la voz. —Puedo pensarlo de Howard, es más, debí esperarlo, pero de ti. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que mi padre me haga esto? —Le miró con esos enormes ojos almendrados, tan parecidos precisamente a los de su tía, y a los de su difunta madre María.

—Tony—Suspiró ésta, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla—Cuando mi hermana murió, en su lecho de muerte, prometí protegerte, prometí cuidarte, hacer lo que fuera lo mejor para ti.

—Entonces ¿Por qué permites esto? —Le cuestionó tragando grueso, no podía estar enojado con ella, no con su tía Peggy, no con quien le había apoyado en cada uno de sus proyectos, no con quien le había defendido frente a su padre cuando decidió una carrera que no era bien vista para los de su “tipo”, quien estuvo allí en cada entrega de sus premios y aplaudía, pese a que la gente le pareciera incomodo que alguien como él tuviera tanto poder.

—Eres un Omega Tony—Le susurró con firmeza. Amaba a su sobrino, era como un hijo para ella, él que nunca fue capaz de tener. Pero este tenía que poner los pies en la tierra, siempre lo había alentado pero aquello dejaba de ser una cuestión de clases, para pasar a ser algo de salud, incluso de vida y muerte.

—Por más que he luchado, toda la tecnología, todos los avances que le he otorgado a la sociedad. Mis máquinas no funcionan para quitar los estereotipos retrógrados.

—Es más que eso, y lo sabes Tony. Tus temporadas de celo están empeorando. Cada vez son más irregulares nunca has permitido que…—Intentó decir con todo el tacto del mundo.

—Ninguno de esos calientes y enormes perros babeantes va a ponerme las manos encima. ¿Crees que no sé lo que harían? Cualquiera de ellos, a quien le dé la oportunidad me marcaría. No voy a dejar que nadie me controle.

—Steve nunca me ha controlado.

—Tú eres una Beta, y tío Steve es un gran hombre. A veces hubiera deseado que el fuera mi padre, nunca me hubiera obligado a hacer esto.

—Si respetas tanto a Steve, entonces ¿Por qué no confías en él en esto? Él fue quien sugirió al Zar cómo tu esposo. Lo entrenó cuando era niño.

—Y ahora es un hombre, ¿Cuánto lleva sin verlo? ¿20 años? El tipo es ahora de seguro un aburrido aristócrata que se cree que puede tener lo que quiera.

—Eso más bien suena a alguien que yo conozco—Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, algo más juguetona.

—Eso es diferente, me lo he ganado, y mi trabajo me ha costado salir de la sombra de Howard. —Declaró tomando asiento en un amplio sofá, diseño victoriano que iba con el resto de la suntuosa habitación donde estaban. —Más cuando me ha despreciado casi desde mi nacimiento.

—Él no te desprecia.

—Puedes decir eso tía, pero yo sé la verdad. Tener un hijo “inferior” nunca fue lo que él quiso, deseaba un Alfa fuerte, imponente, cómo él… Pero logré mucho más que él, siendo un Omega.

—Sé que te cuesta creerlo Anthony, pero en el fondo Howard te ama, y los tres, Steve, tu padre y yo, estamos tomando esta decisión por tu bien. Tienes ya 32 años, y tu olor es cada vez más intenso para los Alfas a tu alrededor, sabes los altercados que se han dado.

—¿Es mi culpa que no sepan controlar sus estúpidos instintos animales?

—Tú tampoco lo haces muy bien, todos esos chicos y chicas, esos omega y beta que pasan por tu cama. ¿Sabes por qué son tantos?

—Porque soy un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo y aparte de todo increíblemente apuesto. —Peggy apretó los labios en un gesto de desaprobación—¿Por qué? —Aceptó preguntar en un pequeño gesto berrinchudo.

—Porque eso nunca va a ser suficiente para ti, tu fisonomía te demanda otra cosa. La última vez te desmayaste y tenías alucinaciones por la alta fiebre.

—Si, eso no fue lindo para nadie, lo admito, pero estoy trabajando con una compañía farmacéutica, un poco de tiempo más, y conseguiremos…

—Los supresores dañan tu corazón.

—No son supresores, es algo de nueva generación, si tenemos éxito será la revolución, no habrá más Alfa y Omega, cada quien podrá decidir lo que quiere sin un estúpido reloj biológico que le ordene cuando debe tener sexo.

—¿Y mientras tanto Anthony? Mientras tanto, alguien puede agredirte, pueden… violarte, cualquier Alfa en quien despiertes sus instintos puede intentar marcarte de manera violenta.

—Y entonces irían a la cárcel.

—Y tu pareja de marca estará en la cárcel, y si te logra embarazar, si tienes a los cachorros de tu violador.

—¿Por qué tienen que volver todo tan dramático? —Se quejó girándose.

La vida era sencilla cuando eras Alfa o Beta, los Alfa solo tomaban lo que querían, los Beta no lidiaban con los estúpidos instintos que dominaban a las otras dos partes… pero los Omega, tenían que soportar el calor, la necesidad de ser marcados, las hormonas atrayendo a todos a la redonda. Los embarazos más numerosos.

—¿Por qué no un Alfa mujer? Pepper…

—Tu amiga está enamorada, y lo sabes, y aunque no fuera así. Sabes que no lo soportarías, no soportarías que tu Alfa fuera una mujer, sé que has experimentado con algunas Betas…

Stark tomó el vaso que su tía le había quitado momentos antes y se dirigió a la ventana, todo era blanco, el invierno había llegado, y lo anunciaba cubriendo los jardines ingleses con una brillante capa de nieve, dándole una belleza etérea.

—Así que por la fiebre, me envían a pudrirme en la nieve—Declaró mirando con cierto desprecio los copos cayendo contra la ventana, bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso de golpe y al acabar cerrar las cortinas furioso.

Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, y tendría que tomar ese avión en dos días, hacía la horrible Rusia.

\----

Todos agachaban la vista en señal de respeto, mientras la hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo avanzaba por los pasillos, tenía un porte elegante y de gran fuerza, además que su belleza era realmente impactante. Ataviada siempre con trajes de última moda, en una mezcla andrógina, vestida más como lo haría un zar que una duquesa, pero siempre luciendo esplendida.

Entró rápido y sin tocar, a la habitación del que sería el futuro Zar de Rusia.

—¿Esto te parece lo más maduro? —No fue un saludo, fue un genuino regaño de desaprobación, que sonaba poco más que atemorizante. —Me estás decepcionando seriamente.

La reprimenda iba dirigida hacía un hombre de cabellos obscuros recogidos en una pequeña coleta, el cual echaba cosas a una maleta, sin voltear si quiera a ver a la pelirroja.

—Barnes, escúchame. Muchos ya dudan de tu ascendencia al trono, y ahora esto… él llegara en dos días, no puedes simplemente irte así.

—Tu puedes recibirlo—Declaró el hombre. —La ceremonia no es hasta dentro de tres semanas, así que…

—¿Y no vas a estar aquí? Eso se considerará una falta respeto enorme.

—Natasha, una falta de respeto, es forzarme a este matrimonio. Es forzarme a todo esto. Yo no iba a ser … emperador, yo estaba bien, lejos de Rusia. Tu eres quien debe sentarse en ese trono, yo soy un…

—Un bastardo, pero eres un Alfa, eres hijo de nuestro padre, su primogénito. Por algo se te entrenó desde niño, y te dio tan buena educación, él ya sabía que gobernarías algún día, sabía que mi madre no podría darle hijos.

—Pero naciste tú.

—Como una mujer, cinco años después, y siendo una beta.

 —Son ridiculeces. Y ahora quieren casarme con un estúpido niño rico. Uno de esos Omegas mimados que pretenden que se les complazca y se les cumpla cada capricho, que no saben hacer otra cosa más que decirle a su mayordomo como acomodar las cortinas.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Siempre creí que habías estado libre de todos esos prejuicios. Ni siquiera has escuchado nada acerca de Stark.

—¿Qué tengo que escuchar?

—Steve fue quien le recomendó a nuestros consejeros a Stark. ¿No confías en eso?

—Tiene años que no veo al Capitán Rogers.

—Siempre dijiste que fue como un hermano mayor para ti.

—Y lo fue, cuando se marchó para casarse y vivir en Inglaterra lo extrañé demasiado. Estoy seguro que cree que hizo algo bueno para mí. Pero no quiero esto Natasha, los quiero a todos fuera de mi cabeza, ya me cansé. Desde que llegue aquí he sido menos que un robot programado—Le miró—habla así, saluda de esta manera, se amigo de él, aléjate de ella, no puedo ni escoger a quien me rodea, y ahora no podré escoger a quien estará conmigo el resto de mi vida.

—Es una carga pesada, pero eres un Romanoff.

—Soy un Barnes.

—Dejaste ese apellido atrás, ya no eres más James Buchanan Barnes, el bastardo americano. Eres James Buchanovich Romanoff, duque y heredero al trono ruso. Acéptalo.

—Ese nombre incluso suena ridículo—Se quejó, antes de continuar guardando cosas en su maleta, terminando para cerrarla y echar otra más pequeña encima, para empezar a guardar otro tipo de objetos de carácter de aseo personal.

—Vamos… Bucky—Intentó suavizar su tono de voz, aunque estuvieron mucho tiempo separados, y aunque no compartieran la misma madre, para Natasha el otro siempre sería su hermano, y le quería como tal. —Ve la foto, dale una oportunidad.

—Me voy a casar con él, ¿No es suficiente oportunidad? —Pronunció en un suspiro cansado—Nat, sólo quiero tiempo para mí, tiempo para meditar todo esto, te lo prometo, estaré aquí un día antes de la ceremonia para probarme…

—¡Un día antes!

—Bien… dos…

—Bucky…

—¡Tres! ¡Tres días antes de la ceremonia! Y es lo último que puedo ofrecer.

—Bien, que ninguno de los guardias te vea, si lo hacen.

—Los noqueo —Respondió colgándose la mochila pequeña y tomando con un brazo metálico la otra.

—No creo que te sea difícil.

—Con esto, ¿Cómo? —Declaró levantando el brazo que era de metal desde la parte baja del hombro hasta la punta de los dedos. —Por cierto, ¿mi querido prometido ya sabe que su futuro esposo es un fenómeno?

—No eres un fenómeno, y si Stark es como lo mencionan, le parecerá fascinante.

—¿Fascinante eh?

—Me parece sorprendente que no sepas nada de Tony Stark.

—No es que no sepa nada—Se recargó en el marco de la puerta—Su familia es dueña de la empresa donde trabajó mi madre. He escuchado que es mucho mejor que su padre haciendo dinero, y bueno, todos los aparatos tecnológicos que valen la pena llevan su nombre.

—¿Y porque sigues diciendo todas esas cosas sobre él?

—Porque no me lo creo. Eso nunca es verdad Nat, no son genios, son gente con mucho dinero, que tiene a muchas personas valiosas trabajando para ellas, les pagan para poner su nombre en sus creaciones.

—No puedo creer que pienses eso.

—Si fuera tan talentoso, porque está, ¿Cómo dijeron los consejeros? Muriendo de ganas por convertirse en esposo de un emperador, lo único que no pueden comprar es la sangre real, pero encuentran la manera de obtenerla ¿Verdad? ¿Qué crees que diga cuando se enteré que en realidad soy un bastardo? Quizá se arrepiente y salga corriendo.

—Estás siendo un idiota Barnes.

—¿Ahora si soy Barnes?

—¿A dónde irás?

—Si te dijera corro el riesgo de que vayas por mí. —Declaró, haciendo suspirar a su media hermana.

—Sólo vete de aquí, antes de que los del parlamento vengan al informe semanal.

Bucky se despidió con un saludo al estilo militar y salió corriendo por el pasillo, cual si fuera el mismo joven rebelde que hubiera llegado al castillo hace diez años atrás;  22 años, recién egresado de la universidad, y con un idealismo puro.

\-----

Se sentía ansioso, ni siquiera quería asomarse por la ventanilla del jet privado, cuando la azafata le señaló que viera la hermosa imagen que proyectaban los llamados bosques de Komi, indicándole que estaban a menos de 4 horas de Moscú.

Había retrasado su llegada, haciendo un vuelo más largo parando en Tokio y Hong Kong, por cuestión de negocios, pero ni eso había conseguido despejar su mente, de que tomaba el vuelo directamente al final de su libertad.

Si, quizá ahora el sonara dramático, no todos los Alfas eran unos posesivos enfermos, que no dejaban hacer a su Omega otra cosa que cuidar a los niños, pero si había una gran cantidad de ellos, y los rusos se distinguían por su amor a sus tradiciones, por lo que sabía incluso aunque su futuro esposo no era hijo legitimo del antiguo Zar, se había sobre puesto a su media hermana. Eso no le daba el mejor de los presentimientos… y el repentino jaloneo que el avión sintió tampoco.

—Lo siento Señor Stark, hay una gran tormenta enfrente… si seguimos volando, es posible que seamos derribados.

—No me gusta la idea de ser derribado—Dijo mientras se abrochaba de mejor manera su cinturón. —Soy un poco alérgico a los accidentes aéreos—Bromeó, sin estar realmente preocupado.

—Haremos una escala en un aeropuerto cercano, y una vez pase la tormenta, nos iremos. —Le dijo, esperando que el otro no le molestara.

Pero Stark solo pudo sonreír, mientras más se retrasara era mejor, y allí no podían culparlo a él. ¡Que vamos! ¡No controlaba el clima!

 

El supuesto aterrizaje forzoso, fue mucho más calmado, mucho más tranquilo de lo que Tony hubiera esperado. Lo que de verdad le sorprendió, fue el lugar en el que aterrizaron, a aquello apenas se le podía llamar aeropuerto. Era una precaria pista de aterrizaje, con un cobertizo y ya, no había más, un montón de árboles y un montón de nieve.

Bajó ajustándose el abrigo, pues un fuerte ventisca soplaba agitándole el cabello, erizando cada parte de su piel que quedaba a la intemperie.

—Señor Stark—Le llamó la azafata, mientras este se quitaba la escarcha dentro de lo que él llamaba cobertizo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La tormenta es más grande de lo que pensamos—Informó la chica—Pero el piloto local ha ofrecido su casa, para que pasemos un tiempo en lo que…

—No será necesario, sólo que me diga un lugar, cualquiera donde vendan alcohol, y cuando podamos salir solo me mandan un mensaje.

—¿Pasará toda la noche bebiendo?

—¿Acaso me está retando señorita? —Se burló con una pequeña y encantadora sonrisa, que sonrojó a la Beta. —En realidad no le pregunte, averiguaré yo solo. —Dicho eso, abandonó el improvisado aeropuerto para caminar por el pintoresco pueblo ruso, y al decir “pintoresco” Tony creía que lo estaba halagando demasiado.

Un montón de casas pequeñas unas tras otras, gente con grandes abrigos, tiendas y locales que parecían sacado de una foto de los 40’s. Y la nieve que hacía que las piernas se le hundieran hasta mitad de la pantorrilla.

—Esto hace que el calentamiento global no me parezca tan malo —masculló en broma para sí mismo, por trabajo había vivido en Londres por los últimos 4 meses, ahora viajaba allí, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en su cálida California, en su casa de playa, en la piscina, y las Omegas en bikini que eran solo cordones de tela, eso lograba calmarle un poco, metió las manos dentro del costoso y largo abrigo, maldiciendo cada molécula de nieve que estaba cerca de él.

—Al fin—Respiró al ver el letrero de una cantina. Al entrar el lugar era cálido, y eso lo alivió bastante. Aunque no pudo evitar notar que muchas miradas estaban puestas en él. Debía deberse a que era uno de esos pequeños pueblitos en los que todos se conocen y era raro ver a un extranjero. Lo dejó pasar y se sentó en la barra, pidiendo cómo pudo una bebida, entendía el ruso, sin embargo aún le costaba manejar el habla y el acento.

Bebió un par de copas más, sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba calentado por el alcohol ingerido, quizá no era lo más indicado ponerse ebrio y luego subir el avión rumbo a conocer a su prometido, pero bueno, después de aquello ¿Qué tantas locuras podría hacer?

Pensaba en eso, cuando la ropa empezó a molestarle, de pronto tenía mucho calor, empezó a sudar y sintió que su respiración se agitaba—¡Maldición! —se quejó sabiendo a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, miró la tensión en las personas a su alrededor. Claro estaba en un maldito bar de leñadores Alfa y Beta de baja categoría.

Dejó una suma generosa en la barra, sin pararse a ver en realidad de cuanto era la cuenta y salió corriendo de allí. Necesitaba aire fresco, sentía que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar en sus oídos y esa nunca era una buena señal.

Se alejó del centro lo más que pudo, a un lugar dónde no hubiera tanta población, algo que parecía sencillo, dado que ese lugar no parecía realmente poblado, sin embargo no dejaba de ver personas y más personas, las cuales lo miraban con curiosidad.

Su vista comenzaba a nublársele, y sus pies se estacaban cada vez más entre las múltiples capas de nieve. Escuchó voces que le gritaban, que trataban de llamarle, pero hizo caso omiso. Entonces recordó que llevaba los supresores en su saco, intentó sacarlos, pero apenas quedaban tres de las diminutas pastillas, se las echó a la boca de golpe, pensando después que no era la idea más lista mezclarlas con alcohol, pero ya estaba hecho.

Sentía en parte que su respiración se normalizaba, pero ahora sentía mareos, se apoyó en un árbol, parpadeando, intentando canalizar donde estaba, hasta darse cuenta que a la redonda no había nada más que no fuera enormes árboles y nieve. Giró sobre si mismo, ni siquiera recordaba de que dirección había venido, la desorientación sólo logró alterarlo más y aumentar sus mareos.

Cayó de rodillas, maldiciendo como en diversas ocasiones su condición. Cómo pudo se puso de pie, para ir y recargar su espalda en un árbol por el que se deslizó cansado, y con el rostro y las manos entumecidas, sacó su celular y estaba por hacer una llamada cuando un gruñido le sorprendió.

Al levantar la vista, pudo ver a tres enormes lobos grises gruñéndole, despacio comenzó a levantarse, con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura se dio cuenta que sería idiota correr, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí en medio de ellos, por lo que comenzó a caminar despacio hacía atrás, los lobos de igual manera daban pequeños pasos al frente mostrando sus colmillos.

Entre los supresores, su pequeño ataque de celo, el alcohol y él frío, el ladrido de uno de ellos, consiguió asustarle, por lo que se dio media vuelta comenzando a correr. Cuando se tropezó con una rama, sintió que era su fin.

Entonces escuchó un gruñido más fuerte, se volteó sobre su espalda, y pudo ver un enorme lobo negro,del doble de tamaño que los otros tres, y allí se dio cuenta que no era un lobo, era… ¿Un shiffter? Eran contados con la mano las personas que conocía que podían tener esa habilidad. El enorme lobo negro les gruñó y ladró con fuerza, haciendo que los otros salieran huyendo.

Cuando se giró a Tony, y le miró con esos enormes ojos azules destacando entre el pelaje obscuro, fue consciente de la locura que era aquello, de lo cansado que estaba, y de la fiebre que debía tener, por lo que en un espasmo de seguridad y confort,  de saberse curiosamente a salvo solo por tener ese enorme lobo que lo había protegido, se dejó caer en la nieve, en la inconciencia, sintiendo al final, la agradable y caliente lengua en su mejilla.

 

 

 

 


	2. Nevada (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una Nevada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, se iba a componer sólo de una parte, pero al final decidí dividirlo en dos, por cuestión de cumplir mejor con mis fechas para publicar. :3

                                                                                  

Sentir la nieve bajo sus patas le hacía sentirse mucho más tranquilo, correr y sentir el viento entre su pelaje lo ayudaba a respirar, era la mejor manera de relajarse, lo ayudaba a olvidarse de todo por un momento, era sólo  el sentimiento de pertenencia, de ser uno con la naturaleza. Al menos de esa manera sentía que encajaba en algún lado, que existía un espacio pequeño que se sentía ligeramente cómo lo haría un hogar.

Tan asociado estaba con esos bosques, con el olor de las aldeas cercanas, con el de los pinos, los zorros y los lobos en la zona, que para él fue casi un foco rojo el haber sentido aquel aroma en su nariz, fue un delicioso foco de alerta en realidad, sus pupilas se dilataron, y su corazón se agitó, junto con otras partes de su anatomía. Pero entonces el dulce aroma se manchó con el olor del miedo y del hambre.

En ese momento había comenzado a correr sin pararse a analizar la situación, topándose con la imagen del Omega acorralado por una pequeña manada.

No dudo en ponerse frente a ellos, con su tamaño y fuerza, no le costaría hacerles frente, mostró sus dientes y con un par de gruñidos, demostrándoles que Alfa era más fuerte allí, estos salieron huyendo, lo cual le permitió girarse al hombre a quien olfateó, encantado con su aroma, entendía que había atraído tanto a los lobos. No se pudo contener de darle unas lamidas a su mejilla y cuello, dándose cuenta entonces que, si seguían allí y así, el sujeto de seguro pescaría un hipotermia o algo peor.

Aunque no quería dejarlo, tuvo que hacerlo, volviendo a la cabaña a toda prisa, por suerte estaban cerca de ella, no tardó más de 25  minutos en ir, volver a su forma humana, y ponerse ropa abrigadora, saliendo poco después dónde el otro, respirando aliviado, de que este todavía estuviera allí.

Le cargó cual princesa, preocupándose un poco de que no despertara, sentía sus signos vitales fuertes, pero tampoco era ningún doctor. Y dudaba que pudieran ir por uno ahora, la nevada había cubierto todos los caminos a las aldeas cercanas y en su condición, sería casi un suicidio llevarlo así.

Por lo que optó por llevarle a casa, y esperar lo mejor.

 

Cuando Tony despertó, lo hizo en un lugar realmente suave  y cálido, se sentía tranquilo, abrigado, le recordaba a esas mañanas de invierno de instituto en las que no quería levantarse y sólo quería enredarse más en las sábanas para no despertar, pero ese no era el instituto, no era su casa, y Jarvis no iba a entrar a levantarlo con el desayuno en la cama. Ni iba a escuchar la voz de su tía Peggy diciéndole que se le hacía tarde, o a su tío Steve encendiendo la motocicleta para llevarlo, no, porque, lo último que recordaba era… nieve.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se quiso incorporar pero una mano de <¿metal?> se interpuso, llamando su atención y alarmándole al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios?

 

—Cálmate, levantarte de golpe no te ayudará, tienes algo de fiebre —Le dijo recogiendo el trapo húmedo que le había colocado en la frente y que se había caído cuando se levantó de manera brusca.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En medio de los bosques de Komi, cerca de las grandes lagunas, a dos horas de la aldea de los osos. —Explicó, haciendo que el otro entrecerrará los ojos.

Recordaba vagamente haber visto osos en el escudo del “aeropuerto” dónde habían llegado.  —A una hora y media… ¿Cómo…cómo llegue tan lejos?

—Cuando te encontré ya estabas cómo a una hora y media alejado del pueblo. No sé cómo llegaste allí, pero en cuanto aquí, yo te traje. —Relató, mientras sentía la mirada del otro intentando verle directamente, pero desviándose seguido a observar su brazo, normalmente le molestaba bastante que las personas hicieran eso, que miraran su brazo de forma tan insistente, no le gustaba la lástima, y menos ser tratado como un fenómeno, sin embargo, no había eso en los ojos del genio, era algo más, que Barnes no supo nombrar.

—Tú eras el lobo, el enorme y negro, que me defendió de esos lobos salvajes. —Bucky asintió— Tu mano, ¿Cómo funciona cuando te transformas? Nunca había visto un shifter, un… cambia formas con tal capacidad. Los de tu clase son muy raros—Dijo sin tapujos.

James estaba genuinamente sorprendido, ese hombre estaba allí, después de estar a punto de morir a manos de lobos, o de frío en la nieve, perdido, con un extraño, y su único interés era lo que pasaba en él cuando se transformaba.

—Es cosa de genética, pero si me preguntas, no conozco mucho, perdí el brazo durante mi servicio militar en Afganistán cuando apenas tenía 25 años. Cuando me voy a transformar el brazo tiene un dispositivo para desprenderlo de mi cuerpo, y cómo lobo, la pata vuelve a crecer, he escuchado que somos dos personas distintas, nuestro animal interior, y la parte humana, poéticamente el Dr. Banner me explicó que mientras el humano está herido, el lobo no lo está así que…

—Wow… —Se inclinó a su brazo, examinándolo despacio, olvidándose del pequeño mareo que sintió al sentarse por completo, a la orilla de la cama de fuerte roble. —Un trabajo impecable, coincide con el del Dr. Banner.

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Hemos sido colegas en diversas investigaciones. —Asintió, y después de una nueva mirada exhaustiva , los ojos de Tony decidieron pasarse por la amplia habitación, era realmente acogedora, no muy grande, ni muy pequeña, decorada sólo cono lo necesario, todo olía a madera, a roble, a esencias muy masculinas, entre las que claro destacaba el olor del Alfa a su lado. Olor que había estado evitando deliberadamente, pues si le prestaba atención, la “fiebre” volvería.

—Debería ir a buscar otro trapo mojado—Pronunció Bucky, ante el silencio del castaño.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no es fiebre—Aclaró Stark—Dime cuál es tu nombre. 

—Bucky—Respondió rápido, sin entender porque atendía rápido los mandatos del otro.

—Eso no suena a un nombre muy ruso, bueno no pareces muy ruso, y hablas inglés,  pero estamos en Rusia.

—¿Qué nombre sería ruso?  —Le cuestionó confuso, pero algo divertido.

Stark hizo un pequeño y adorable gesto con la nariz, como meditando acerca de los nombres—Buckaro.

—Creo que eso ni siquiera es ruso.

—Suena ruso para mí—Contradijo.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

—Tony.

—¿Anthony? —Repitió, haciendo que este asintiera—Entonces… te llamaré Antoshka, suena más ruso—Devolvió la frase.

—Yo soy americano, con un poco de sangre italoamericana en realidad.

—Pero estamos en Rusia—Volvió a devolverle su argumento, sacándole una risa al millonario.

—Sí, estamos en Rusia. —Asintió, recordando cual era la razón de su viaje, y su gesto se apagó un poco.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no realmente… ¿Crees que puedas indicarme como volver a la aldea de… los osos?

—Si hubiera podido llevarte allá, lo hubiera hecho. Las nevadas son muy grandes aquí, cubren todos los caminos con al menos medio metro de nieve. Aunque fuera en mi forma de lobo, sería complicado cruzar.

Tony hizo un gesto con la boca, antes de chasquear la lengua. Si lo pensaba bien, era de las mejores cosas que le pudieron haber pasado, quizá podría pasar semanas… y semanas… y semanas allí, y luego cuando saliera, se daría cuenta que todo fue una pesadilla y  que no será una máquina hacedora de príncipes rusos.

—¿Cuánto crees que tarden los caminos en despejarse?

Bucky soltó un pequeño suspiro, acercándose a la ventana. —Si sigue nevando cómo lo está haciendo ahora. Probablemente en… uno… dos…

—¿Días?

—Semanas—Corrigió.

Justo lo que Tony quería, aunque después se puso a pensar, bien el otro lo había rescatado, pero ¿Quién le decía que no era un asesino, violador, terrorista…? O  algo peor, quizá era vendedor de seguros, cómo le irritaban esas personas.

—Y bueno, sé que no me echarás a la nieve, pero supongo que no está demás preguntar si puedo quedarme.

—Por supuesto, tengo suficiente comida para los dos, y hay suficiente espacio en la cabaña—Asintió el ex soldado, encogiéndose de hombros, no era su plan pasar esas últimas semanas de libertad acompañado, pero la verdad es que el otro no le desagradaba, además y aunque no quisiera, ni fuera a admitirlo, se sentía hechizado por esos enormes ojos, con las pestañas, la suave boca, la piel que lucía… paró el tren de sus pensamientos, o el otro se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¿No me vas a preguntar porque estaba huyendo de lobos en medio de la nada? —Cuestionó—Bueno, supongo que te das una idea pero…

Bucky le miró, y se dio cuenta que lo que realmente quería decir, es que esperaba que le preguntara; ese hombre era demasiado raro.

—Antoshka, ¿Por qué estabas en medio de la nada? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en la puerta.

—Te lo diré, querido Buckaro, cuando me digas, ¿Qué haces tú en una cabaña en medio de la nada?

Barnes soltó una genuina risa. —Te salvo de la muerte dos veces, y aun así, ¿Yo tengo que responder preguntas?

—¿Qué tal que eres un secuestrador? Que arrastra viajeros a su cabaña, para asarlos y luego comérselos.

—Créeme que al verte, si pienso en comerte pero no de esa manera—Se le soltó, sonrojando a Tony, encontrando adorable ese gesto, pero dándose cuenta que fue un comentario fuera de lugar, por lo que descruzó sus brazos—Iré a la cocina a preparar la cena, ¿Vienes? —Preguntó, aunque no esperó la respuesta, girándose para salir de la habitación.

Tony tardó menos de cinco segundos en seguirle—Entonces, ¿Eres un violador? —Preguntó, mientras examinaba a su alrededor, intentando buscar algo que le dijera más del hombre, pero no había muchas cosas personales, dos fotos de él en el ejército con compañeros, un par con una hermosa mujer pelirroja, que le hizo preguntarse si sería su pareja. Y otra de un hermoso niño, con una mujer hermosa que lo sostenía con una sonrisa.

—No soy un violador—escuchó que este respondía a la distancia, por lo que caminó hasta allí, encontrándolo cortando verduras en la cocina.

—Lo sé…

—¿Lo sabes?

—A menos que seas de esos que les encanta jugar con sus víctimas, pero lo ducho mucho. Sé cómo me encontraste, en esos momentos dónde soy susceptible…

—¿Por eso estabas corriendo?

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba corriendo?

—Percibí tu aroma a una distancia grande, es realmente fuerte, pero sentía que se movía muy rápido, aunque de manera errática, dejaste muchos arbustos y árboles llenos de él, así me fue más fácil encontrarte.

—Mira eso, ni lo noté. Te diré algo, mezclar alcohol con supresores no es la mejor idea del mundo.

—¿Tomas supresores? Esas cosas son malas para el corazón—Dijo rápido Barnes.

—No me diga, doctor Buckaro—Se burló mientras este vaciaba las verduras en una olla, que de ser sincero, tenía un olor más que apetitoso.

—Perdón, pero he escuchado.

—Son muy malas para el corazón—Le dio la razón—Pero las necesito.

—Tú… ¿No tienes un Alfa?

—Tú debes saberlo—Bucky se acercó un poco, para sentir la esencia de Tony, causando que este sintiera un delicioso estremecimiento que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. 

—No, no tienes marca. —Miró sus ojos, extrañado—¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Eso importa? —Se encogió de hombros—32 —Contestó.

—Eso es raro—Masculló Bucky, volviendo su atención a la comida que preparaba.

—¿Por qué? Porque obviamente un Omega no puede ser libre e independiente sin un Alfa fuerte e imponente que lo proteja y le provea.

—Porque eres muy atractivo—Contestó de manera simple.

Tony abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

—Es muy raro que un Omega cómo tú, tan atractivo, con un olor tan agradable y….debo decirlo, fuerte,  no tenga pareja. Además pareces de una familia con…cierta posición, si trabajaste con el Dr. Banner debes tener estudios, son muchas cosas que me hacen preguntarme ¿Por qué no tienes pareja?

—Por terco—Respondió—O al menos eso dice mi tía. No vayas a ofenderte, pero los de tu clase tienden a ser bastante dominantes, y no me veo cómo un horno de bebés en potencia y esperando en la casa.

—¿Qué no es eso lo que todos como tú quieren? —Preguntó Bucky—Muchos Omegas que he conocido, sólo tienen interés en conseguir un Alfa que los trate cómo reyes, cumpla sus caprichos, para dedicarse sólo a eso y a los niños.

—Creo que no has conocido Omegas como yo.

—Y yo creo que tú no has conocido Alfas como yo—Respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ciertamente sólo conozco un Alfa que cocina, así que en eso, tienes la razón—Asintió, asomándose a la comida, sintiendo que su estómago hacía ruidos vergonzosos.

—Ya casi está—Le aseguró, totalmente hipnotizado por el sonrojo en las mejillas de Tony. Debía decirlo, tuvo que usar todo su auto control, su moral, valores, y demás, para no aprovecharse de este, en el estado en el que se encontraba. Ciertamente el ligero ataque de celo de Tony ya había pasado, pero aún quedaban parte de sus hormonas flotando en el aire, y este no tenía mucho respeto por su espacio personal. —Puedes poner la mesa, hay una pequeña mesa por allá—Señaló la puerta de la cocina, que daba a un pequeño comedor. —Los platos y vasos están en la alacena de la izquierda.

Tony asintió a las instrucciones, caminando hacía dónde le indicaron, soltando un pequeño bufido, que hizo que Bucky enarcara una ceja, al principio pensó que él otro quizá no estaba acostumbrado a tareas tan sencillas como esa, luego se dio cuenta que los vasos estaban en la parte más alta, y que este aún parado de puntas, estaba teniendo problemas para bajarlos.

Ahogó una risita, un hombre no debía ser tan masculinamente adorable.

Anthony por fin consiguió bajar ambos vasos, y los llevó junto a los cubiertos a la mesa, dejando los platos hondos, junto a Bucky, para servir cuando estuviera listo, lo que parecía una especie de guisado de verduras y carne.

Todo se sentía extremadamente natural, era cómo si realizaran ese tipo de actividad desde hace años, se movieron en la cocina, mientras Tony buscaba el vino, y Bucky sacaba el pan, para acompañar, y en ningún momento toparon de manera brusca, todo fluía como el agua de un río, parecían anticipar los movimientos del otro sin palabras. Y en un parpadear, ambos se encontraban ya sentados en una pequeña y hermosa mesa tallada a mano, justo para dos personas, dónde se tenía una bella vista de la nieve cayendo afuera, desde la gran ventana de cristal.

Tony probó enseguida la comida, soltando un sonidito de genuino deleite que atrajo la vista del mitad ruso a su boca.

—Esto es delicioso—Halagó enseguida, sirviendo vino para ambos.

—Gracias. —Respondió con una sonrisa. Sólo había cocinado para una persona antes, y esa era su madre, cuando esta le decía que lo hacía bien, podría pensar que era sólo amor de madre, saber que a alguien más le gustaba, sobre todo a un extraño, era un poco más creíble, y le gustó eso.

—Pero entonces, ¿Vas a responderme? —Le preguntó Tony, mientras mordía un pedazo del pan de aceitunas negras. —Sobre que haces aquí. —Explicó.

Bucky respiró.

—No suena a que sea algo bueno.

—Digamos que está por suceder un cambio muy grande en mi vida. Para él que no me siento listo, pero hay mucha presión de por medio. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar antes de que eso sucediera, así que vine a este lugar, a estar sólo, a pensar, a meditar, a no lo sé… Asimilar la idea de cómo viviré de ahora en adelante.

—Primero, me disculpo por interrumpir tu soledad—Le dijo cuando este quedó callado.

—Eres una compañía agradable—Aseguró Bucky.

—No seas condescendiente.

—N lo soy, es decir, llevamos hablando ¿Qué? Una media hora, quizá una hora, y la verdad es que en otras circunstancias, no estaría intercambiando tantas palabras con un extraño, pero contigo simplemente fluyen. Así que considero que no será tan malo pasar estas semanas a tu lado.

—Esa es la manera más rara del mundo de coquetear, Buckaro—Recalcó, sacándole una risa al ex soldado.

—Eres tan egocentrista para siempre creer que alguien te está coqueteando o quiere algo contigo. Sé lo que dije, pero eso no quiere decir que cualquier Alfa vaya a querer saltarte encima.

—Perdona, ¿Quién fue el que dijo hace rato que quería comerme?

—Bueno tus mejillas y tú aroma, me decían que no estabas muy molesto con la idea.

—Eso es trampa, estoy en un momento complicado y aún no me recupero del todo, de ya sabes que.

—O sea que cuando estás en celo, todos los Alfa te atraen. —Fue más afirmación que pregunta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó—Pero mírate, eres una portada de revista adolescente andando, o de la versión para mujeres de playboy.

—¿Debo decir gracias?

—No, sólo digo los hechos. Lo que me recuerda, ¿A tu pareja no le molesta que estés aquí con un increíblemente sensual Omega?

Bien, Bucky odiaba a la gente egocentrista, pero ¡Maldición! En ese hombre era tan malditamente sexy, que solo quería lanzársele encima. Quizá lo que  le detenía, es que pese al intercambio de palabras, ambos estaban disfrutando demasiado de la comida, y que la plática excitaba de momento más su cerebro que cualquier otra parte de su anatomía. Tenía una debilidad por las personas sexys y con ingenio, eso era un hecho, y sin duda, Tony cumplía con esas características al doble.

—No tengo pareja.

—Debo recalcar todos los halagos que ya te dije, y preguntar, ¿Por qué no tienes pareja?

—Nunca he sentido la necesidad de marcar a nadie, nunca me enamorado, si deseas verlo de una manera más cursi. Ahora no entiendo porque todas las interrogantes van  para mí. —Dijo, dándole un trago a su copa de vino.

—Cierto, cierto, antes de todo esto, y de desviarnos, iba a decirte que te entiendo, que estoy en la misma situación. Muchas cosas están pasando conmigo, mucha presión que me han orillado a hacer algo que no quiero, y que… en realidad agradezco también este tiempo para poder alejarme del todo. Me dirigía a una cuestión de… negocios, a Moscú, cuando mi avión tuvo que parar por la tormenta. Estaba en un bar bebiendo, mi estúpido celo pasó—Dijo ya más relajado, ya que normalmente evitaba esa palabra—sentí la mirada de varios de esos tipos, sentía que me perseguía, comencé a correr no sé por cuanto tiempo, luego recordé los supresores pero solo me hicieron desorientarme más, y bueno… terminé como viste, no es la historia más linda pero…

—Ya veo—Asintió Bucky limpiando su boca con una servilleta. —Pero te creo, además apestas a alcohol.

—Creí que te gustaba mi aroma. —Se quejó burlón.

—Me gusta Antoshka, pero no el de tu ropa.

—¿Estás insinuando que me la quite?

—¿Siempre coqueteas tanto?

—Con Alfas nunca, pero es imposible no hacerlo contigo—Se encogió de hombros, terminando de un trago la copa de vino que se había servido.

Las sonrisas que se dedicaban eran de genuina complicidad, los siguientes temas fueron más banales, cómo el de la sorpresa de Stark al saber que estaban comiendo carne de venado, cazado por Barnes.  Aunque todo siempre entre comentarios atrevidos, estaban coqueteando… ese era un hecho.

Lavaron los platos juntos, y el tema cambió a dónde cursó estudios Tony, y dónde Bucky. Comentaron sus anécdotas de la universidad, y Barnes del ejército, hasta que la noche los arropó, sentados en la alfombra, con una botella de _sbiten_ una bebida alcohólica rusa, de gran tradición.

Incluso olvidaron la parte en la que Tony tenía que darse una ducha. Justo antes de decidir que era hora de dormir, Bucky le mostró el baño, y le prestó parte de su ropa, despidiéndose, indicándole dónde estaba su habitación, por si necesitaba algo más.

 

Tony no podía creer lo increíble que había sido ese día, lo mal que comenzó, lo divertido que terminó, vagamente en su mente estaba la idea de que debía haber gente preocupada por él. Por lo que pensó en buscar su celular entre sus ropas, le quedaba muy poco de batería, y la señal en ese lugar era terrible, pero aún así Tony, decidió hacer una llamada, esperando que saliera.

—¡¿Dónde estás?! —Fue lo primero que escuchó al  otro lado de la línea.

—Por meterme a dar una ducha.

—No juegues con tú tía Peggy—Le incriminó la mujer—Te escuchas raro.

—La señal es horrible aquí—Asintió Tony.

—El piloto y la azafata se comunicaron, están como locos buscándote.

—Diles que dejen de hacerlo, estoy… estoy realmente bien. —Dijo en un tono relajado, que sorprendió tanto a la mujer, causando  tal silencio, que provocó que Tony se despegará el teléfono para vigilar que la llamada siguiera.

—¿Dónde estás Tony? —Repitió más lentamente.

—Tuve un problema… ya sabes de cuales, alguien o al menos así lo sentí, me persiguió, me perdí en el bosque como caperucita y me encontró el lobo feroz.

—Nada de metáforas.

—No son metáforas tía. Unos lobos me atacaron, pero un… alfa shifter me salvó—pronunció, y Peggy supo enseguida, aún sin verlo, que su sobrino estaba sonriendo.

—Un shifter…—Repitió.

—Impresionante, ¿Verdad?

—¿Y él…?

—No hemos hecho nada, si eso preguntas. Todo está bien, sólo me ayudó, pero tengo que pedirte un favor, diles que voy a llegar un par de semanas tarde.

—Tony, no pensarás quedarte con él…

—No era del todo mi intención, pero por la nieve es imposible salir—Declaró encogiéndose de hombros. —Tía la batería de está cosa está por morir, ¿Podrías hacerlo?

—Yo me encargó de todo Tony, pero recuerda que tienes una responsabilidad.

—Sí, lo sé—Asintió mirándose al espejo, llevando una mano a su cuello. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más lo marcaba? ¿Su futuro esposo lo aceptaría aun así?

Decidió dejar eso de lado, calmar sus pensamientos con el agua caliente, que luego cambió a helada. Pero todo empeoró cuando al salir, se colocó la ropa que el otro le había prestado, por más que estuviera limpia, Tony podía percibir el aroma del Alfa.

 

Rodó varias veces en la cama, intentando dormir, pues lo único que podía imaginar era aquel brazo de metal paseándose por su piel, recordaba los ojos azules, el pelaje oscuro, y la idea de unas garras y dientes rasgando su piel, ya no parecía tan mala.

Se negó de manera rotunda a llevar su mano a satisfacerse, se obligó a dormir, lo que no sabía, es que iba a ser peor…

Al dormir los sueños fueron incluso más vividos que su imaginación: se veía en la alfombra en la que habían estado sentados, pero no estaba sentado, estaba desnudo y boca abajo, podía sentir la respiración pesada del otro en su oído, el cuerpo ajeno deslizándose contra el suyo, sentía unas grandes garras aferrarse a su cadera, y esa mano de mental, deslizándose a su bajo vientre, frotando en toques fríos y escalofriantes su miembro, lo deseaba tanto, deseaba ser suyo, deseaba la mordida.

El resultado en el mundo era real, era Tony boca abajo, aferrado a las almohadas, gimiendo bajo, y frotando su miembro contra las sabanas.

En el exterior de la puerta, al sentir eso, Bucky había salido de la cama, el aroma no le permitía dormir, y los gemidos por más bajos que fueran, parecían gritos en sus oídos.

Quería pasar, quería destrozar la maldita puerta, sentía las garras y los colmillos pulsando por salir, su lobo quería salir y reclamar el Omega en la habitación, apenas logró contenerlo. Se apoyó contra ella, y llevó una mano dentro de su pantalón, intentando saciar al menos un poco lo caliente de su cuerpo, empezando a masturbarse, arriba, abajo… imaginaba lo bien que se sentiría, lo caliente, lo ajustado, el sudor, las esencias mezcladas.

El orgasmo despertó a Tony, y el olor del semen de este, explotó los sentidos de Bucky, causando que manchara la puerta.

—¡Se que estás allí! —Clamó Stark con la voz agitada.

—Lo siento—Respondió Bucky en un suspiró, aguantando la respiración.

—Descuida, sólo… esperemos que no todas las noches sean así. —Gritaba, sin atreverse a salir de la cama.

Bucky asintió con la cabeza, sin caso, ya que él otro no podía verlo, aunque Tony no se molestó por el silencio, escuchó los pasos alejarse, y luego la ducha del baño que estaba entre las dos habitaciones.

Se preguntó si su celo de verdad se estaba volviendo loco… o… era algo más.

 

\---

Por la mañana, Tony se topó a Bucky en la cocina, preparando café.

—Sobre lo de anoche —Intentó comenzar.

—Hay un cuarto de lavado en el sótano, para las sabanas, lavé la puerta más temprano.

—¿Más temprano? Son las nueve de la mañana.

—Estoy despierto desde las cinco, cosas del ejercito—Mintió, la verdad es que no podía seguir dormido, tenía que moverse, hacer algo hasta que el olor de aquellas sabanas y la puerta, tan cerca, desaparecieran.

—Las llevaré a meter entonces. —Dijo Tony, era obvio que ninguno quería tratar el tema directamente.

—Terminaré de preparar el desayuno mientras tanto.

Tony asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, parando en seco, para girar un poco—Debes admitir que fue bastante sexy—Pronunció mirando al otro, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Lo fue—Asintió por fin, diciendo lo que Stark quería escuchar, para que se marchara y él se dedicara a preparar lo que desayunarían. Serían semanas… largas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, críticas, comentarios, todo es bien recibido.


	3. Nevada (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, pero creo que la extensión del capítulo lo compensa. Espero sea de su agrado.

 

 

                       

 

 

Por suerte el incidente de la primera noche, no se había vuelto a repetir, aunque Tony había tenido que tomar ciertas medidas; dormía desnudo. Toda la ropa que usaba era ropa prestada de Bucky, por lo tanto, olían a él, y eso lo aceleraba. Durante el día podía distraerse, caminar, ocuparse en otras cosas cómo el Alfa, aunque verlo cazar, tampoco servía mucho para el auto control de Tony, pues cierto instinto natural, de ansiar esa fuerza y capacidad de protección en una pareja, lo apresaba. Pero al menos el resto del mundo lo ayudaba a distraerse.

El gran problema por tanto, era la noche, él sólo, y el aroma. Eso lo llevó a resolver dormirse desnudo, por suerte, la habitación asignada, no olía para nada Barnes. Por el contrario tenía un aroma muy sutil, y neutro, que tras dos noches, Tony logró reconocer cómo el de una Beta. Le repelía un poco, pero al menos le permitía conciliar el sueño, aunque al mismo tiempo, despertó la curiosidad en él, sobre la persona que hubiera estado antes allí, por lo que al cuarto día y tercera noche de descubrirlo <Sí, la paciencia sobre sus dudas no era mucha> se vio preguntando por ella.

 

Bucky estaba reparando lo que parecía un pequeño cobertizo a espaldas de la cabaña. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro, que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, el cabello sujetado en una pequeña coleta, y unos guantes de cuero sin la parte de los dedos.

—Entonces, ¿Me lo dirás?

—¿Decirte que Antoshka? —Preguntó suave, pues parecía que estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo y no prestaba mucha atención al Omega.

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿Ella quien? —Preguntó de una manera algo atropellada, pues tenía un par de clavos en la boca, dejándolos allí, mientras martillaba.

—Ya te lo dije, no me estás escuchando Buckaro. —Se quejó, habían tomado bastante confianza en esos cuatro días. Aunque en su mayoría fueran charlas superficiales, nada muy profundo, Tony sentía que se conocían más así, con los pequeños detalles que con algo a gran escala.

Bucky dejó el martillo de lado, y se giró, sacando los clavos de su boca, para mirar al otro, que lucía realmente adorable, con un gesto molesto, y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, todo envuelto en un abrigo beige que le quedaba demasiado grande y abultado. Era como un pequeño gato enfurruñado.

—Lo siento, repíteme la pregunta.

Tony refunfuñó y dio un suspiro. —La beta, a la que pertenece la habitación en la que me estoy quedando.

Bucky soltó una pequeña risa—¿Celoso Antoshka? —Bromeó.

—Curioso solamente—Se encogió de hombros.

—No pertenece a nadie, mi hermana a veces la usa. Pero en realidad ella odia venir aquí.

—¿Hermana?

—Sí, tengo una hermana—Dijo con una sonrisa—Supongo que nunca tocamos del todo el tema de la familia. ¿Tú la tienes?

—No, nací de una concha que surgió del mar entre un coro de ángeles— Pronunció sacando esa hermosa sonrisa que había comenzado a amar  en el mitad ruso. —Sí, tengo familia, un padre que es odioso, una tía que es hermosamente intimidante, y un tío que es un rubio oso gigante de felpa.

—Suena una familia interesante.

—Los amo con todos sus defectos, y ellos me aman sin envidiar todas mis virtudes. Nos queremos—Se encogió de hombros—¿Sólo tienes a tu hermana?

—Sí, mi madre murió cuando cumplí los 18, mi padre cuando cumplí los 20.

—Lo lamento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú madre, por cierto?

—Murió cuando tenía 16.

—Lo siento.

—Cómo dijiste, fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no importa. ¿Ya acabaste con esa cosa?

—No, ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas ayudar?  —Le preguntó, a la vez que le daba la espalda, para seguir martillando.

—En realidad me estoy congelando y quiero entrar ya a la casa.

—Nada te obliga a estar aquí, Antoshka.

—Tú estás aquí—Dijo con simpleza, haciendo que el otro se parara en seco. —te ayudaré—Pronunció Tony, sin dejarlo procesar lo que acababa de decir.

Trabajaron toda la tarde de ese día en el cobertizo, arreglando el techo, y con Tony ingeniándoselas para extenderlo y re organizarlo. Tardaron más de lo que James hubiera tardado sólo, pero esto se debió a que de repente paraban para charlar y reír de las ocurrencias del otro. Además de que ambos se distraían muy fácilmente.

El perfil apuesto de Bucky era objeto de todo el escrutinio de Stark, quien analizaba fascinado la perfecta nariz, los suaves labios, las mejillas, el cabello obscuro. Sin duda era una visión de un hombre apuesto, y eso mortificaba un poco a Stark, porque lo entorpecía, y si había algo que Tony Stark no era, eso era ser un torpe.

Por otro lado, la nuca de Tony era una obsesión para Barnes, deseaba hundirse en ella, sentir el castaño y suave caballo en su rostro, estrechar su cintura, besar la base de su cuello. No dejaba de preguntarse que tanto se estremecería el otro si cumpliera su fantasía, pero estaba seguro que temblaría entre sus manos, y ese solo pensamiento acababa con toda su concentración y de pronto estaba clavando con el lado incorrecto del martillo.

La atracción entre ambos era palpable, y al intercambiar miradas, eran conscientes de que aquello era equitativamente mutuo. Pero también sabían que ambos tenían fuertes razones, que evitaban dar el primer paso.

Tony era presa del miedo, de ceder ante ese hombre, al que apenas se iba a cumplir una semana de conocer, pero que sentía que lo hacía de años. A la pasión que corría en su cuerpo sólo con percibir su esencia, a ser subyugado por alguien tan fuerte. Y por supuesto también estaba el punto de su compromiso. No quería defraudar a sus tíos, no quería más pretextos para que su padre le señalara de débil, y tuviera más razones de avergonzarse de su condición de Omega.

Bucky sabía cuál era su trabajo, sabía que se esperaba de él, se lo debía a su hermana, a su madre, y aunque a veces no le agradaba la idea, también a su padre. A ese reino que nunca había querido, pero del que ahora era responsable. Ese montón de deberes lo abrumaban, casi tanto como lo hacía el deseo por Tony.

 

Por la mañana del séptimo día, justo cuando cumplían una semana de estar juntos en esa pequeña esfera de nieve. Su pequeño mundo blanco.  Bucky decidió que quería preparar algo verdaderamente exquisito, pero el ingrediente que quería no estaba en su alacena, y aunque pudiera ir a un supermercado, tampoco lo encontraría allí. Este pertenecía a un lugar algo menos convencional.

Cuando Tony despertó, para prepararse un café como las últimas mañanas, vio extrañado por la ventana de la cocina cómo el ex soldado se alejaba con unas cuerdas en los brazos. Tras unos segundos apenas de cavilación, los únicos que necesitaba generalmente para sus más acertadas decisiones, corrió para cambiarse y salir tras él. Ya no lo encontró, pero sus pisadas en la nieve eran claras, las siguió por algunos 20 minutos, hasta llegar a una enorme pared de roca. Vio la cuerda colgando, y la jaló.

—¡¿Antoshka?! —Escuchó el grito desde la cima, aunque este sonaba más como un eco.

—¡Si! ¿Qué haces? —Gritó, poniendo ambas manos alrededor de su boca a modo de megáfono.

—¡Nada! ¡Sólo espera allí! ¡No subas! —Advirtió.

Tony no pensaba hacerlo, en ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza, escalar esa ridícula pared empinada. Pero la prohibición… decirle a Stark lo que podía hacer y lo que no, eso lo tomaba como un reto personal. ¿Qué acaso creía que no era tan fuerte como él? ¿Qué no podía lograrlo? ¿Qué era tan frágil? Bueno, le demostraría lo contrario.

Dio un tirón más a la cuerda, esta estaba bien sujeta, además la razón le decía que sí pudo soportar el cuerpo del otro, podría soportar el suyo. La enredó alrededor de su cintura, y tomando apoyó, colocó sus pies firmes en la elevada rocosa, y comenzó a subir.

—¡Tony! ¡Te dije que no subieras! —Escuchaba la voz cada vez más cercana.

Arriba Bucky estaba en una sección plana de esa parte de la montaña, dónde había grandes árboles, con unas frutas suaves, dulces y rojas, que no cedían a las bajas temperaturas. Las había descubierto hacía unos 4 años, cuando su lobo perseguía una cabra de montaña.

Ahora había ido por ellas, pero el terreno era inestable, en su contra,  al parecer la terquedad de Tony era firme. Se asomó a la orilla, viendo la figura del otro avanzar.

—¡No vayas a caerte! —Pedía, viéndolo trastabillar un poco al no encontrar mucho apoyo, las rocas más cercanas a dónde él estaba eran resbalosas.

—¿Por qué no? Parece una excelente idea—Le respondió con cierto sarcasmo, y un esfuerzo notable en la voz.

Bucky le sonrió, y Tony le sonrió devuelta, sin embargo, y justo en ese momento, la roca a la que estaba atada la cuerda de escalar cedió. Barnes fue capaz de captar el rápido movimiento, y se tiró al suelo, sujetando el mismo la cuerda, sirviendo como soporte. Miró el miedo en los ojos de Tony, pero volvió a sonreírle. —Tranquilo, yo te cuido—Le dijo con voz suave.

El millonario asintió mudamente, sintiendo como era levantado por la fuerza del otro, el mismo tomó impulso con sus pies en unas rocas y saltó justo antes de que estás se desprendieran de la pared.

Tony había cerrado los ojos, y cuando los abrió, estaba seguro en la parte plana de la pequeña elevación montañosa, de hecho, estaba sobre algo caliente. Sentía el corazón bajo sus manos latir acelerado, casi tanto como el suyo. Sus ojos quedaron directamente sobre los azul plomo del otro, sentía los fuertes brazos del ex soldado aferrados a su cuerpo protectores, como si este aun temiera que se fuera a caer por la ladera.

No dijeron nada, y por unos momentos, no se movieron ni un centímetro, porque ambos disfrutaban demasiado la cercanía. La frente de Tony se juntó despacio con la de James, y después de eso fueron sus labios. Ninguno supo cómo llegaron a ese punto, pero de pronto sus labios se encontraban en besos dulces y chasqueantes, tanteaban el sabor del otro, se probaban despacio, disfrutando de ese revolotear desconocido que era tan nuevo para ellos. Un brazo de James, más exactamente el de metal, seguía rodeando la cintura de Tony, pero su mano gemela se enterraba en el cabello del americano. Lo mismo las manos de Stark, se habían movido de lugar, y ahora enmarcaban el rostro de Barnes.

Ambos sentían que podían pasar horas así, compartiendo el sabor de sus labios, buscando más entre ellos, cuando las bocas se abrieron y las lenguas comenzaron a explorar. El calor de sus cuerpos comenzó a subir, en ese momento, fue cuando Tony se apartó.

No podía creer que estuviera cediendo, que se dejará llevar, tantos años rechazando y escapando de hombres como aquel… Aunque en el fondo sabía que Bucky era único y especial. Se puso de pie, batallando un poco por la cuerda enredada a su alrededor,  dejando una sensación de vacío en los brazos de Barnes. —Y entonces, ¿Por qué estás arriesgando mi vida aquí? —Preguntó, ignorando deliberadamente todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Esos… esos frutos—Balbuceó James poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose también la nieve. —Planeaba hacer un postre con ellos.

—¿Estos? —Tony caminó cerca del grueso árbol, dónde las intrincadas y pesadas ramas, dejaban ver las frutas rojo brillante. —Lucen apetitosos, extraños. Como si una manzana y una ciruela hubieran tenido un bebé. —Declaró. —¿Cómo se…?

 

No pudo terminar su frase y Bucky no pudo terminar de acomodar sus ideas. Lo único que sabía es que lo necesitaba, el sabor de Tony en su boca, el calor bajo sus manos, respirar su aliento, probar su piel.

 Ante esa necesidad, Tony no pudo volver a negarse, enredó sus brazos en el cuello, y se dejó hacer por completo, abriendo su boca a los nuevos besos que fueron más intensos en esa ocasión. Se comieron con hambre, se mordisqueaban los labios, lo primero había sido sólo un vistazo al paraíso que ambos querían alcanzar en brazos ajenos. Era un sentimiento de pertenencia fuerte y casi primitivo.

El cuerpo de Tony estaba completamente recargado en el tronco, una de sus piernas rodeaba la cadera de Bucky, su cabeza estaba echa hacía atrás, pues ahora este se dedicaba a besar su cuello, a delinearlo con su lengua, y cuando aquella mano de metal que tantas fantasías le había causado, apretó con fuerza uno de sus glúteos, el más deseoso gemido escapó de su garganta, teniendo como respuesta un gruñido animal.

—¡Maldición! —Pronunció Bucky a su oído antes de darle un beso más suave, mientras aflojaba su agarre. —Lo siento Tony, de cierta manera sé que tu no deberías hacer esto, y sé que … en definitiva yo no debería estar haciendo esto. —El Alfa de verdad estaba usando cada pizca de cordura, control y sensatez que pudiera recolectar de su inestable anatomía. Se alejó despacio, recargándose en la pared helada.

Tony por su parte se deslizó hasta el suelo, tomando un puñado de nieve, para enfriar sus manos y colocarlas en su rostro, mientras respiraba agitado.

—Tienes razón—concedió el genio. —No sé cuál sea tu razón, pero estás en lo correcto, no puedo hacer esto.

—Te ayudaré a bajar. —Pronunció Bucky.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Te quedarás aquí?

—Necesito… “calmarlo” un poco.

Tony asintió, sabiendo que se refería a su lobo. Los Alfa, más que cualquier otro, y sobre todo si era un shifter, tenían un extraño lazo o contacto especial con su “otro yo”, que Tony nunca había conseguido comprender, pero que sabía que existía.

Bucky volvió a sujetar la cuerda, esta vez a una roca mucho más resistente, y luego se la extendió a Tony para que volviera a sujetarse. Tony le dio la espalda, volviendo a enredarla en su cintura, y luego se paró en la orilla por donde el otro le indicó.

Fue bajando lentamente, nunca le habían dado miedo las alturas, y aquello no era en realidad muy grande, no suficiente para matarlo, pero quizá si caía se haría un par de fracturas, aun así, el susto anterior le había dejado cierta sensación desagradable, por lo que no se opuso a seguir las instrucciones, bajando despacio entre las rocas.

Cuando sus pies tocaron piso firme, se soltó de la soga y se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Todos esos años, perdidos en una semana entre la nieve. Retrocedió un poco más, intentando ver al otro en la cima, pero este debió haberse pegado más a la pared, apenas y alcanzaba a ver las ramas del enorme árbol.

Confundido regresó a la casa, quizá debería contarle la verdad, decirle porque estaba allí. No pensaba que este fuera a juzgarlo. Probablemente el desayuno fuera un buen momento.

 

Pero el desayuno no llegó, tampoco lo hizo la comida. O al menos no en la forma de los últimos días. Tony se había preparado lo más básico posible, y aun así lo había quemado, por lo que había comido algo quemado, sin mucho sabor, y sólo… lo único que le sirvió fueron una botella y media de vino. Sobre todo cuando para la hora de la cena, Bucky seguía sin aparecerse.

A esas alturas, Tony se había rendido en eso de cocinar. No quiso comer nada, se sirvió una última copa, tampoco quería estar ebrio, sólo algo para poder dormir.

Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta a su habitación, algo le llamó. Avanzó un par de pasos, y su mano se posó en otra perilla, se mordió el labio inferior, pensando lo pésima que era aquella idea y pese a todas sus advertencias mentales, al final la giró…

Apenas entrar pudo sentir a Bucky, pudo oler su perfume, dio un par de pasos, no había muchos más adornos que en la suya, unas medallas militares tras un vidrio, las cuales se acercó a ver. Pequeños detalles, a los que en realidad no prestó mucha atención, pues lo que le interesaba era sentirse rodeado por el soldado.

Anhelando eso, se recostó en la cama, se dejó caer entre las almohadas, se giró hundiendo su rostro en una. No sabía que tan enfermo, o pervertido podía verse aquello, pero no le importaba. Lo ocurrido en la mañana  le había dejado ansiando más, todo el día había estado luchando contra el vacío, contra la necesidad que le había dejado la ausencia del otro.

Era algo extraño, haber estado sin alguien toda tu vida, pero después de cuatro días, sentir qué si esa persona no está, te falta el aire. Y eso era justo lo que le pasaba a Tony Stark, tenía la respiración entrecortada, solo de recordar los besos, las caricias, la fuerza con la que fue sostenido. Pensó por un momento que estar allí bastaría, que se podía conformar con eso para cubrir la falta de presencia de Barnes, pero no bastó.

Sus ojos se cerraron, recordando los profundos ojos azules, porque eso le gustaría justo ahora, que esos brillantes ojos azules le vieran mientras hacía aquello. Quería que observaran como estaba deslizando sus manos bajo su ropa, como acariciaba su vientre, las líneas de su abdomen, como se relamía los labios  cuando abrió su pantalón, que escuchara el sonido de la cremallera al bajar. Cuando sumergió su mano dentro, pudo verlo claro, imaginar los ojos de este frente a él.

Un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta al sentir su mano fría entrar en contacto con su erección que ya comenzaba a palpitar caliente, y al alzar los ojos, estaba seguro de verlo allí, parado a los pies de la cama, por lo que le sonrió con cierta picardía, volteando luego la vista a su sexo, que ya sobresalía entre la ropa. Repasó la punta con su pulgar, sentía su pecho subir y bajar, su mano se deslizó hacía arriba y abajo lentamente, sin dejar que sus orbes chocolate se apartaran de las que refulgían como fuego azul.

La sorpresa de Tony fue cuando una mano que no era la suya, se posó también sobre su sexo, y sintió la cama hundirse a sus costados, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al darse cuenta que ese hombre no era fruto de su imaginación.

 

Bucky había pasado todo ese tiempo en las montañas, intentando enumerar las razones de porque sentir lo que sentía era malo, y debía evadirlo a toda costa, intentando olvidarse de lo hermoso que le parecía, de cómo el cuerpo de Tony parecía encajar a la perfección con el suyo, y de ese delicioso gemido que seguía en sus oídos, deslizándose como una sutil caricia a su despierta imaginación.

Y después de haber pasado todo eso, después de hundirse en montículos de nieve para sofocar el calor, llegaba y se topaba con esa escena, con esa…apetitosa escena. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado al instante, el olor mezclado con el suyo. ¡Estaba en su cama maldita sea! ¡Estaba en su cama tocándose! Entonces esa sonrisa, esa socarrona sonrisa, que deseaba borrarle a besos, transformarla en suspiros. No pudo contenerse y se colocó sobre él, su mano fría sujeto el miembro del otro sacándole un quejido mezcla de placer y sorpresa.

—Bucky…—Le escuchó susurrar, antes de que sus labios le sellaran la boca. Esta vez no se contuvo, le besó con ferocidad, con las ansias de consumirle y hacer que su belfo ardiera.

Sus manos apartaron la ropa de Stark, le sacaron la camiseta rasgándola un poco en el proceso, y su boca bajó, viendo cómo un animal hambriento su pecho, se prendió de uno de los pezones del genio, comenzando a chuparlo y morderlo, como si en realidad creyera que algo pudiera salir de ellos.

Las manos de Tony despeinaron su cabello, vagamente se dio cuenta que era su propia fiebre, un celo que había nacido de las previas caricias, lo que lo había separado de la realidad, haciéndole creer que este no era más que una ilusión en su cabeza, cuando estaba allí, siendo lo más real que Tony había tocado, sentido.

—Estás frío…—Le dijo con voz temblorosa, pues un poco de escarcha aún caía de las ropas de Barnes, además de que sus manos estaban heladas.

—No hay problema… sé que tú vas a calentarme, ¿No es así, Anthoska? —La voz de James era tan profunda y varonil, que Tony se paralizó, más por las palabras dichas. Eso quería, quería calentarlo, quería que sus cuerpos se complementaran.

Bucky debía confesarlo, estaba un poco fuera de sí mismo, o quizá fuera él realmente por primera vez, lo que era verdad es que se sentía diferente, sentía un deseo de dominar al hombre debajo suyo, quería doblegarlo, escucharlo suplicar, quería hacerle gritar que le pertenecía. Apenas se apartó un poco para desprenderse de su propia ropa, quedando desnudo, de pie a un lado de la cama.

Clavó sus ojos brillantes en el sonrojo febril de Tony, en su dulce boca, se masturbó frente a él, incitándole a hacer lo que ambos deseaban.

El genio sentía la garganta y boca seca, algo lejos de la realidad, pues todo su cuerpo comenzaba a estar húmedo, había saliva en su boca, y ciertas partes de su anatomía comenzaban a lubricar, pero eso no detenía la sed de Anthony, esa que sólo podía ser saciada con un objeto en particular.

Se apoyó en la cama, girando su cuerpo boca abajo, quedando a la altura del miembro ajeno, abriendo su boca solícito, permitiendo que Barnes delineara su belfo, y posteriormente saciara su árida boca.

La pasión del soldado crecía a cada movimiento de su ahora amante, sus colmillos amenazaban con salir al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo del otro en la cama, recostado mientras le daba una felación que derritió cualquier copo de nieve que hubiera decidido quedarse en su piel. Los ojos de Tony siempre fijos en los suyos, hablándole, pidiéndole que le dijera que lo estaba complaciendo.

—Eso es Tony—Susurró este. —Lo haces muy bien…—Decía con una voz gruesa, cargada del deseo que le invadía. La lengua de Tony jugaba con su glande, ponía especial atención en el prepucio de su pene, antes de chupar con ganas la punta, y posteriormente meterse toda la extremidad a la boca, comenzando vaivenes enloquecedores.

Bucky aprovechaba para acariciar su espalda, delinear sus hombros, omoplatos y parte de la columna vertebral, viendo cómo el pantalón de Tony, había bajado hasta la mitad de sus glúteos, dándole una vista realmente sensual. Alentado por esta, decidió que era suficiente de la boca del moreno <por el momento, claro está>. Apartó al menor de su ávida tarea, para levantarlo, y compartir un nuevo e intenso beso, mientras sus manos se deshacían del molesto pantalón y ropa interior del otro, recostándole de nuevo en la cama.

Stark estaba perdido, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el cuerpo del otro, Bucky era su universo en esos momentos, era todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba. Enredó sus piernas en la masculina cintura, y sus uñas arañaban despacio la ancha espalda, sintiendo los colmillos del otro raspar la piel de sus hombros, y de la base de su cuello, eso debió alertarlo, pero su conciencia estaba aletargada, dejando espacio solo para el deseo y los instintos más básicos que se estaban apoderando de todo su ser, de dentro hacía afuera.

La boca de Bucky se deslizó a explorar la suave epidermis, besaba, mordía y lamía, bajando por su abdomen, encajando sus dientes levemente en los fornidos muslos, que posteriormente separó con cuidado, teniendo la húmeda y pequeña cavidad del otro a su disposición, podía percibirlo, el aroma del deseo, de la fertilidad, el lobo en su interior aullaba por la idea de preñar a la pareja que había escogido. El sargento llevó a Tony a la locura, a gritar mientras su lengua hacía maravillas en el angosto pasaje, volviéndole una masa de pura ansiedad, escuchando entonces lo que tanto deseaba.

—Te necesito… Bucky por favor… por favor, necesito ser tuyo—Rogó, ya no había espacio para su orgullo, para sus prejuicios, ni para sentir que se estaba doblegando. Todo lo que quedaba era el pensamiento de que moriría si el otro no lo tomaba. —Quiero ser tuyo… ya, te necesito, dentro de mí—rogaba con las pupilas dilatadas, y sus manos enterrados en sus hombros.

—Todo lo que deseo… es complacerte, Anthony—Le dijo al ponerse a la altura de sus ojos, acomodando sus piernas alrededor suyo, usando su mano de metal para levantar un poco sus caderas. —Serás mío. —Aseguró antes de besarlo apasionado, guiando su miembro al caliente interior.

Tony tuvo que alejarse de la boca del otro para gemir al sentir la intrusión, sentía su corazón palpitar hasta sus oídos, pero cuando pudo recuperar la respiración, atrajo el rostro del soldado para volver a besarle, mordiéndole los labios, moviendo sus caderas. Dolía, vaya que dolía, era su primera vez después de todo, pero su cuerpo estaba lubricando a grandes cantidades, y su organismo que había entrado en uno de esos celos descontrolados que a veces tenía, lograba que el dolor pasara a segundo, e incluso tercer, cuarto plano, opacado por el resto de las placenteras sensaciones que le causaba.

Las caderas de ambos se empezaron a mover de manera errática. Tony veía a los ojos del Alfa, y notaba como se iban transformado, vio los colmillos, y sintió las garras de la mano que no eran de metal, enterrándose en su piel.

Compartieron un último beso, antes de que el soldado saliera de él, solo para voltearlo. Dejándole con las caderas arribas, apoyado en sus antebrazos, volviendo a internarse en él con fuerza.

 Su lengua se entretenía haciendo círculos imaginarios en la espalda de Tony, mientras sentía sus caderas chocar contra el suave y frondoso trasero. Su lengua llegó hasta el comienzo de su nuca, su nariz se enterró en el cabello ligeramente humedecido por el sudor, y aspiró fuerte, causando el estremecimiento que había esperado.

Se movían a ritmos acelerados, el sonido del sexo atrapado en las cuatro paredes era claro e intenso, sus respiraciones aceleradas, los gemidos de Anthony, los gruñidos de James, lo llenaban todo.

Las garras del Alfa acariciaron lentamente el bajo vientre del Omega, dejando electrificantes rasguños, hasta llegar a su miembro, comenzando a masturbarle a un ritmo lento, torturando al castaño debajo suyo, haciéndolo sollozar y suplicar como tanto anhelaba.

El choque entre ambos fue incrementando hasta convertirse en una danza salvaje, la mano que sujetaba el miembro del menor se aceleró. Tony sintió las contracciones en su estómago y los espasmos que empezaban a electrificar su cuerpo.

Barnes lo sentía, sabía que el otro estaba por terminar, y anticipando eso, dejó que sus colmillos salieran por completo, inclinándose en el hueco justo entre el hombro y cuello del Omega, los fue enterrando lentamente, sintiendo como conforme lo marcaba, Tony se consumía en el más exquisito de los orgasmos.

 El éxtasis lo hizo llorar de placer, sus brazos se vencieron, sintiendo la sangre correr por su piel, vio la blanca almohada mancharse de esta, y nunca se sintió mejor en su vida, su cuerpo expulsó una cantidad abundante de semen que manchó la mano del que ahora era su Alfa y las sabanas. Era un ardor sin igual, era doloroso, y extremadamente satisfactorio, sentía que a partir de la mordida, un dulce veneno invadía sus sistemas, cambiándolos para siempre.

Cuando la mordida acabó, James lamió la herida, acabando con la sangre alrededor, para luego tomar el rostro de Tony, girándole un poco, compartiendo un beso apasionado, dándole a probar el ferroso sabor a sangre, continuando con las penetraciones, reanudando la cadencia salvaje, viendo con genuino encanto, el cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, ondular preso de lo que aún le provocaba.

Bucky cerró los ojos, echando su cabeza hacía atrás, dejando marcas en las caderas del genio que más tarde serían moradas, terminando en chorros de espeso y caliente semen dentro de su pareja, tanto que incluso cuando abrió los ojos, podía ver qué se desbordaba un poco aún con él dentro. Se mordió el labio inferior, agitándose cuando sintió como el nudo empezó a formarse, apoyó su frente en la espalda del otro, sosteniéndole, sabiendo que el cuerpo de Tony también se estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Cuando el nudo estaba hecho, se recostó con mucho cuidado de lado, pegando al otro a su cuerpo, abrazándole totalmente protector, reforzando el lazo que acababan de formar.

\---

—Esto es una locura…—Tony fue quien rompió el silencio, después de estar un rato sin decir nada, sólo dejándose absorber por la paz del momento.

—Lo es—Concedió Barnes dejando un beso en su hombro. —Pero no me arrepiento.

—Ni yo, eso es lo más extraño de todo—Pronunció llevando una mano a tocar la marca en su cuello—Tienes una boca muy grande… bueno… tienes todo muy grande. —Bromeó, haciendo reír al otro, sacándole un quejidito, pues aún estaban unidos.

—Bueno, ¿De quién es la culpa? —Pronunció Bucky besando esta vez su mejilla, nunca se cansaría de adorar la piel de Tony.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo provoqué esto? —Se quejó, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando Barnes repasó con sus labios la marca en su hombro. Antes de eso, el otro había usado un pañuelo de uno de los buros, para limpiar la sangre alrededor, pero era diferente las manos, y un pedazo de tela, a sentir de nuevo los labios de su Alfa allí.

—¿Quién se estaba masturbando en mi cama?

—Mi plan no era que me vieras.

—¿Por qué seguiste cuando te diste cuenta que estaba aquí?

Tony se sonrojó e hizo un gesto con la nariz, que el otro encontró sencillamente adorable. —Yo… estaba imaginando que me veías mientras me… me tocaba. —Confesó —…creí que eras parte de mi imaginación, por eso seguí, creí que era parte de mi faaaahhh… —su mano se hizo puño arrugando las sabanas. —¿Se te puso dura dentro de mí? —Reprendió girando apenas su cabeza.

—Es tu culpa, después de decir eso ¿Qué esperabas?

—¡No que reaccionaras como una bestia en celo! Eso es un hecho…

—Anthoshka—Se inclinó a morder su oreja—Tú me conviertes en una bestia en celo.

Tony no pudo contra eso, ni contra las caricias, ni los besos. Terminó entregándose varias veces esa noche, hasta que su cuerpo quedó exhausto, comprendiendo poco a poco, porque se había negado siempre a estar con otro Alfa… Porque no eran “su Alfa”, el que de verdad le pertenecía, porque pese a lo que se dijeran en la cama. Tony sentía de su propiedad a James, tanto como James lo sentía de la suya. Esa era la verdad.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es de los lemon más largos que he escrito, si no que el más largo, pero sentía que era necesario describirlo como lo hice, para resaltar la conexión.


	4. Baile de Invierno (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero estar colgando el siguiente capítulo, ya que es el límite que tengo para el evento. Pero es que creo que me salió algo más largo de lo que planeaba.

 

 

                                                                       

 

Se sentía como un idiota, debía admitirlo, y era una sensación que no le gustaba para nada, pero que se mezclaban con otras que le encantaban; se mezclaba con besos en el cuello, con manos en su cintura, con mordidas en las puntas de sus orejas, y con una cariñosa mejilla frotándose contra la suya… Así que aunque no le gustara, todas esas cosas le ganaban a sentirse idiota. Idiotamente enamorado en realidad.

Después de la noche en la que habían hecho el amor hasta desfallecer, Bucky le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, que probaron juntos, entre chistes de queja por parte del genio, sobre lo mucho que le dolía la cintura, la espalda y el trasero, quejas que habían finalizado con el más delicioso de los masajes, que a su vez había sido pagado con una felación que lleno de “blanco” la cara del genio.

Sabía que tenía mucho que decirle a Barnes, muchas cosas en que pensar, en cómo iba a decirle eso a su tío Steve, a su tía Peggy, a su padre…

—No me da confianza cuando te quedas tan silencioso—Bucky llegó a abrazarle por la espalda, mientras él contemplaba por la ventana, cómo los pequeños copos caían silenciosos. Recordaba cómo los había maldecido hace unas semanas, y cómo los amaba ahora.

—Solo pensaba—Contestó girándose a él, para apoyar sus manos en el fornido pecho, llevando una a despejar el rostro del soldado, de un mechón rebelde que caía por su frente. —Sé que ese concepto es ajeno para ti pero las personas lo hacemos.

—¿Crees que yo no pienso? —Le preguntó más divertido que ofendido, inclinándose a besarle bajo la barbilla.

—Creo que actúas por instinto.

—Muchas veces lo hago, es parte de lo que te enseña la guerra. —Lo miró a los ojos—instinto para sobrevivir.

—Se escucha sexy, algún día tienes que ponerte tu uniforme para mí—Pronunció dando chasqueantes besos a su boca. Las primeras veces había estado realmente alterado por el contacto, debido a la marca, y a que era su primera vez en esa posición. Pero todos sus años de falta de sexo, habían sido más que recompensados en los últimos días; lo habían hecho en la ducha, en las dos habitaciones, en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, en la cocina, contra la pared, incluso en el cobertizo, al ir a limpiarlo había terminado contra unas viejas cajas amontonadas, con el pantalón solo lo suficientemente abajo, para que el otro lo poseyera.

—Puedo hacerlo—Asintió Bucky raspando con su barba de medio día el cuello de Tony. —Si tú consigues ese uniforme que me contaste de tu colegio privado.

—Eres un pervertido, Buckaro—Le jaló el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Sólo contigo, Antoshka—Contestó, llevando sus manos a apretarle el trasero.

—¿Está lista la cena?

—Arruinas el momento. —Se quejó Bucky pegándole más a él.

—Tengo hambre, no puedo vivir de tu semen. —Pronunció rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Ya está lista la cena—Asintió, dejando un beso en su frente—¿Pones la mesa?

El menor asintió, dejando un último beso en los labios de Barnes, antes de irse a la cocina, por las copas y los vasos.

Se sentaron a comer, sin embargo, cuando Tony estaba por servirse una copa del fuerte vino  francés que regularmente usaban para cenar, Bucky le detuvo la mano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se sorprendió al ver la mano de metal del otro, deteniendo la suya, haciendo que volviera a dejar la botella en su lugar.

—No creo que esté bien que consumas alcohol.

—Buckaro, he consumido alcohol toda mi vida, y pese a un par de locuras en la universidad, siempre he estado bien.

—Sí, pero Tony.

—No vas a decirme ahora lo que puedo y no hacer.  —Pronunció a la defensiva.

—Nunca haría eso—Negó Bucky soltando despacio la muñeca del otro, para en lugar de eso, entrelazar sus dedos, haciendo que su pareja se relajara. —No es eso Tony es sólo que… puedo sentirlo.

—¿Sentirlo? —Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—De que hay posibilidades Tony. —Lo miró a los ojos—Es demasiado pronto, claro está, pero lo hemos hecho muchas veces, y hemos estado—respiró— anudados por mucho tiempo y en varias ocasiones, y creo que hay… creo que puede que… que ya estés esperando a un hijo de ambos.

La cara de Anthony debió ser épica, el otro pudo sentir la mano tensarse, y por un momento el menor se quedó algo perdido. Bucky lo dejo procesar aquello por unos momentos, antes de darle un apretón más fuerte a su mano, haciendo que reaccionara, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Eso… eso es ridículo. Yo no puedo… no es posible.

—No nos hemos cuidado en ningún momento, y dudo mucho que haya árboles de pastillas anticonceptivas Tony.

El castaño llevó una mano a su vientre y sintió que la respiración le faltaba, que se ahogaba, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, Bucky se levantó de su silla, para colocarse arrodillado a su lado.

—Tony, Tony… tranquilo. —Le tomó del rostro con una mano, besando con suavidad la del genio. —Tony…—Llamaba dulcemente, pero veía que este seguía alterado. —Tony, cálmate. —ordenó con su voz de Alfa, agradeciendo que su Omega volteara a verlo, calmando un poco su respiración. —Respira Tony, por favor.

—Es que esto es tan… rápido.

—Sí, supongo que no lo pensamos bien en ninguna de las ocasiones. Todo esto, no es algo bien pensado. Apenas y tenemos diez días de conocernos.

—Diez días…—Asintió mirándole a los ojos—¿Cómo es que estoy tan seguro? ¿Cómo es que aunque tengo miedo, no creo que esté haciendo algo mal?

—Porque no estamos haciendo nada malo—Se inclinó a besarlo de manera rápida pero apasionada—todo lo que hacemos está bien. Los dos lo sabemos, sé que eres mío, sé que soy tuyo, Tony.

El millonario le atrajo a su rostro y le beso apasionado, Bucky le tomó entre sus brazos, comenzando a devorarle a acariciarle.

—¿Y la comida? —Preguntó contra el cuello del genio.

—Puede esperar—Respondió.

El vino y las copas cayeron de la mesa derramándose, y los platos quedaron relegados a un lado. De amor no se vive, ambos habían escuchado eso, pero justo en esos momentos, los dos pensaban que esa frase era un gran error.

\---

—Serás un gran emperador ruso—Murmuró Bucky en voz baja. Estaban recostados en la cama, Tony estaba exhausto, habían cenado de nuevo en ella, para luego quedarse dormidos abrazados, volver a hacerlo en la madrugada y posteriormente volver a dormir.  Ahora el moreno descansaba, casi muerto, con un débil ronquido que Barnes encontraba adorable.

Al verlo, podía imaginarse una vida a su lado, se sentía como un adolescente con su amor de verano. Pero cursimente pensaba que había sido el destino, el cómo se habían conocido había sido una locura, un montón de actos de la suerte, que los llevaban hasta ese momento.

Probablemente la mayoría lo tildaría de loco, su hermana sin duda lo haría. Pero no tenía modo de evitarlo. Ese hombre sarcástico, engreído, con sonrisa dulce, lleno de miedos y cierto rencor, había volado sus ideas, hasta que él fue todo lo que quedó en su pensamiento.

Miró la marca en su cuello, dejando un beso allí, adoraba esa marca, la prueba de que nadie podía apartarlo del castaño.

Después de eso, empezó a ser un poco más razonable, les quedaban sólo un par de días allí, los caminos estaban despejados, y tendrían que salir de su aislamiento, probar en el mundo lo que tenían. No estaba asustado, haría lo que fuera por seguir al lado de Tony, y tenía que comenzar ya.

Salió de la cama despacio, no quería despertarlo, abrió uno de los cajones tomando su celular, el cual tendía a ignorar completamente cuando estaba allí, incluso estaba apagado. Se colocó los pantalones y un suéter saliendo descalzo a la sala, para marcar el número más constante en su agenda.

—¿Nat?

— _Bucky, tienes la mejor suerte del mundo, tu prometido aún no llega… aunque, no… las flores de este lado por favor_ —Escuchó la voz lejana de la mujer, que pareció se alejó el celular un poco— _Dime que ya vas a regresar, te necesito aquí, el Capitán Rogers, su esposa, y el señor Stark llegaron desde hace dos días._

—Nat, escucha.

— _Y en realidad son agradables, de verdad esa mujer,  quiero ser como ella a su edad._

—Nat, necesito que me escuches.

— _El Capitán es tan maravilloso como lo describiste. Si no fuera tan mayor y casado._

—¡Natasha!

— _No vas a cancelar el compromiso._

—¿Qué?

— _¿Por qué crees que no te dejaba hablar? Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, no me importa a que conclusión hayas llegado en tu retiro en solitario, es algo que tienes que hacer._

—No fue un retiro solitario—Contradijo, y allí fue el turno de sorprenderse de la pelirroja, haciendo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿De qué hablas?_

—Conocí a alguien, me enamoré de alguien.  

— _¿En las montañas? ¿Te enamoraste de un árbol, o de un zorro? Barnes esto tiene que ser una maldita broma._

—No lo es, es maravilloso Nat, sé que lo amaras cuando lo conozcas, es divertido, inteligente, sarcástico, increíblemente sensual.

— _No, no… Bucky no, lo que creas que ocurre, no es así, es solo el nerviosismo, la presión, porque ya vas a casarte, quieres verlo como un escape, pero… no puedes amar a alguien en un par de semanas._

—Me diría lo mismo hace un tiempo, hermana. Pero las cosas… ya no son así, de verdad lo amo. Quiero estar con él. —Suspiró —Ya es mío.

— _¿Ya es tuyo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que…? ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡BARNES! ¿Lo marcaste?_

—Y si las cosas van como creo, prepárate para ser tía.

— _No puedes ser—_ Murmuró — _¿Estás seguro? ¿Quién este chico? ¿Cómo se llama?_

—No, aún no estoy seguro. Pero creo que hay muchas, muchas probabilidades. Se llama Tony.

—¿ _Tony? ¿Tony que?_

—Tony… Tony… Anthony, quizá Anthony Romanoff o… Barnes espero.

_—¿Lo marcaste? ¿Te lo has cogido al punto de que quizá tenga ya a tus bebés y no sabes su apellido?_

—Eso no es importante, lo importante es que lo conozco.

_—¿Lo conoces? Hermano de verdad estoy pensando que te volviste loco._

—No, Nat, de verdad lo conozco. Sé que le gusta tomar el café con dos cucharadas y media de azúcar, sé que le gustan los besos en el cuello, sé que siempre hace lo contrario de lo que pides, porque ha pasado toda su vida peleando con que nadie le dé órdenes, sé que le gusta apostar, su bebida favorita es el Whiskey, y cuando siente demasiado frío, se hace bolita como un gatito enojado. Sé que quieres parecer siempre el fuerte, y cubre sus inseguridades con sarcasmo, y más importante que todo eso… sé que me ama, me ama de la misma manera que yo lo hago.

Se oyó un breve suspiro al otro lado de la línea. — _Me muero por conocerlo, pero por favor, pregúntale su apellido. En cuanto a lo de la boda, veré que hacer. Esto será un gran problema James._

—Lo sé, y en cuanto pueda estaré allí, voy a luchar por esto Natasha.

— _Sé que lo harás, y estaré allí para apoyarte. Te quiero._

—También te quiero, nos vemos pronto.

— _Pronto…_ —Murmuró la pelirroja cortando la llamada.

 

—¿Quién te dio permiso de querer a alguien que no soy yo? —Bucky se giró sonriendo al ver a su pareja allí.

Tony llevaba solo unos pantalones holgados, y estaba envuelto en una gruesa cobija hasta la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

—Lo suficiente para escuchar que me eres infiel por teléfono—Le dijo dando unos pasos hacía él, siendo recibido por los fuertes brazos, que siempre agradecían poder estrecharlo.

—Eres tan celoso, eres todo un lindo **_kotenok._**

—¿Soy un qué?

—Un **_kotenok,_** un pequeño gatito. Me ronroneas cuando quieres alimento, haces esos lindos gestos de fastidio, eres tan voluble y adorable como esas pequeñas bolas de pelo, eres un **_kotenok._**

—Eres pésimo para los halagos, ¿Lo sabías?

—Supongo, no lo sé.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—De verdad eres celoso—Se burló —Con mi hermana, tenía que avisarle, que llevaré un hermoso hombre a casa.

—A casa… Bucky, hay algo de lo que te necesito hablar. No quiero sonar cliché, pero de verdad, necesitamos hablar.

—Lo malo de ese cliché, es que lo que viene después nunca es bueno.

Tony torció la boca—Es complicado, pero creo que no debes preocuparte—Se alejó de sus brazos, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala, Bucky hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a él.

 —La verdadera razón por la que vine a Rusia es que estoy comprometido—Soltó de golpe, causando una facción de sorpresa y aturdimiento en Barnes, que quizá no se debía a lo que el genio creía. —Mi padre pensó que ya era tiempo de casarme, mi tía le dio la razón, pensando que es lo mejor para mi salud, y mi tío Steve… bueno, el arregló las cosas. No sé mucho de mi prometido, sólo que es un estúpido príncipe ruso, el próximo Zar, Buckanovich Romanoff, creo que es su nombre, no he querido saber nada de él, ni siquiera lo he buscado en Facebook—Pronunció risueño.

>>—Ya no importa supongo… de cualquier manera, hubiera hecho lo posible por zafarme de ese matrimonio—Continuaba—y no creas que hice esto por eso. Claro que no, pero no quiero que te sientas culpable al contarte eso. Ese tipo de seguro era un idiota, y aunque no lo fuera, lo hubiera rechazado por el simple hecho de que fue alguien que mi padre mi impuso. Nunca le hubiera querido dar hijos, a alguien que se me hubiera impuesto así, fuera quien fuera—Se puso de pie, sentándose en las piernas de Bucky, que seguía poco más que pasmado. —Pero a ti…—Le tomó el rostro. — A ti te odio, porque no dejo de pensar en pequeños niños que tengan tus ojos azules—Pronunció despacio, inclinándose a besar sus labios, separándose cuando no encontró respuesta. —¿Tan molesto estás?

—No—Tomó el rostro del otro con una de sus manos, y acarició su mejilla. —No...estoy molesto—Le besó lento, pensando en cuantas señales más necesitaba para estar seguro que ese hombre siempre había sido suyo.

—Cancelaré la boda—Pronunció Tony entre los pequeños besos—Haré lo que sea necesario para estar contigo. —Declaró recibiendo dulces toques, y besos en su rostro.

—Haré lo mismo—Prometió James pegando sus frentes. Sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad, pero no sabía cómo. Temía que este reaccionara mal, que… se negara a las cosas por el simple hecho de descubrirlo. —Nos haré algo de desayunar, para luego volver a la cama, anoche no cenamos adecuadamente.

—De acuerdo, ¿Me prestarías tu celular? El mío murió desde el primer día, y no he sido lo suficientemente listo para pedirte un cargador.

—Claro—Se lo entregó, levantándose, cargándole cual princesa, para llevarlo hasta sentarlo en la mesa de la cocina, y dejarlo allí, mientras cocinaba.

—¿Tía Pegs?

— _¿Tony? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cuánto más tardarás?_

—Creo que…

—Hoy mismo—Le respondió Barnes en voz baja, los caminos ya estaban aptos para cruzar, y él quería contarle la verdad a Tony cuanto antes. Pero prefería que no fuera allí, en ese lugar.

—Hoy mismo, quizá llegue en la noche o en la madrugada, no lo sé.

— _Tony, suenas extraño._

—Tengo muchas cosas que contarte tía Pegs. Pero creo que será mejor decírtelas en persona.

— _Eso suena a una cancelación del compromiso._

—Hablaremos en persona tía, espero estar en la aldea de los osos por la tarde, manda el avión. ¿SÍ?

— _Eso haré._ —Asintió la castaña. — _Tony, te quiero._

—Y yo a ti mandale besos a tío Steve—Pronunció a modo de despedida, antes de colgar.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó James.  

—Cancelar un compromiso con el emperador de una potencia mundial, no es precisamente algo sencillo, pero… seeh, creo que todo irá bien.

Bucky bajó un poco el fuego de dónde cocinaba, girándose para hacerse un lugar entre las piernas de Tony. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya lo has tocado suficiente para darte cuenta que es natural—Respondió, refiriéndose a su trasero—Pero adelante vuelve a tocar.

—No, no es eso—Barnes respiró—Es sobre tu compromiso.

Tony ladeó un poco el rostro, dibujando un gesto más serio—Pregunta.

—Si esto no hubiera pasado, si no nos tuviéramos. ¿Le hubieras dado una oportunidad… al Zar?

—Jamás—Contestó rápido. —Mi plan desde un principio era hacerle la vida imposible a ese tipo hasta que me diera el divorcio.

—Pero se supone que te marcaría.

—La gente se toma muy enserio eso—Se encogió de hombros Tony—muchas personas se divorcian hoy en día. —Aquella respuesta molestó al soldado, por una gran cantidad de razones

—Pero si él fuera comprensivo contigo, si de verdad lo intentara, y se enamorara de ti, y te dieras cuenta que de verdad te ama. —Intentó seguir.

—Entonces se rompería su corazón y ego de hombre todo poderoso. ¿Quién hace matrimonios arreglados hoy en día? Solo gente arcaica como mi padre. No, Bucky, ni aunque fuera el hombre más increíble sobre la tierra, le daría una oportunidad. Simplemente haber estado allí parado a su lado, sería haber aceptado lo que tanto quería Howard, tenerme sin voluntad, sometido a lo que dijera, y escúchame, por nada del mundo dejaría que mi papá se saliera con la suya. —Dijo con determinación mirándole a los ojos.

James se dio cuenta que tendría que escoger muy bien las palabras, para explicarle eso. No creía que lo dijera Tony fuera del todo cierto, en el fondo sabía qué aunque aún y se enterara de la verdad seguiría a su lado. Lo sabía.

—¿Por qué insistes con estás preguntas?

—Curiosidad solamente. —Contestó intentando fingir más tranquilidad—No quiero perderte por un estúpido título de emperador.

Tony negó con la cabeza, y se inclinó a sus labios sin llegar a besarlo. —Nunca me vas a perder—Prometió. —Ahora, sigue con esa comida—Pronunció siendo ahora él, quien palmeara el perfecto trasero de su pareja.

 

\----

Todo estaba dispuesto para la boda que se celebraría en el palacio, esta coincidía con el baile de invierno, celebrado en honor a la dinastía Romanoff  y su ascendencia al trono, todo el castillo resplandecía, y los alrededores a Moscú, dónde se ubicaba el gigantesco palacio, comenzaban a volverse un sitio llenos de medios.

Se había mantenido completamente en secreto el arreglo, hasta esas fechas. Los consejeros de la casa Romanoff y los asesores de publicidad de Industrias Stark, coincidieron en revelar el secreto tres días antes de la boda. Por lo que televisoras y reporteros de diversas partes del mundo, habían volado al sitio.

La gente se preguntaba porque la “feliz pareja” no estaba al momento de dar la noticia, y la prensa no dejaba de especular al respecto. Los reporteros parecían fieras hambrientas en las vallas del palacio, intentando conseguir alguna foto de del futuro Zar y su consorte, aunque bien sabía Natasha que era en vano.

La pelirroja entró al inmenso y hermoso salón, dónde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta después de la ceremonia. Los grandes candelabros lucían esplendorosos, los altos ventanales daban un aire etéreo con la luz de la mañana, y frente a ella, las sillas del trono que debían ocupar su hermano y su esposo…

Por mucho tiempo, pensó que su padre no la valoraba lo suficiente, sólo por ser una beta y una mujer, sin embargo con los años y al crecer, descubrió que cómo Bucky siempre decía, a quien más quería era a ella.

Escuchó la verdad de una plática con los consejeros hace un par de semanas, ella estaría comprometida con un poderoso hombre alemán si fuera ella la que ascendiera al trono, pero ese compromiso se había cancelado, cuando el puesto cambió a su hermano.

Su padre nunca quiso obligarla a casarse, pues sabía bien cuanto habían sufrido su propia madre al estar enamorada de otro que no era el zar.

Pero sabiendo eso, y aunque intentó seguir las ordenes de su padre, sobre asegurarse de que su hermano cumpliera lo supuesto, se dio cuenta que no podía obligar a Bucky a ello, no podía hacerlo cometer el sacrificio que era originalmente para ella. Tenía que apoyarlo y cancelar aquello si ese era su deseo.

No sería sencillo, pero lo haría.

—Su alteza. —Escuchó que la llamaron, girando su rostro, para toparse con aquella mujer inglesa de carácter imponente. Ninguna mujer le había infligido tanto respeto como Margaret Carter-Rogers.

—Por favor, llámeme Natasha, señora Rogers.

—Llámame Peggy entonces. —Contestó está. —Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Por supuesto—Asintió la pelirroja, dando unos pasos, quedando más cerca de la militar.

—Mi sobrino llegará hoy por la noche, nos gustaría charlar con usted y su hermano apenas arribe de ser posible. ¿Cree que haya modo de que su hermano este aquí?

—Él…prometió volver pronto, al menos dos o tres días antes de la boda, si no está aquí para hoy en la noche, llegará mañana por la mañana.

—Maravilloso—Sonrió suavemente la mujer. —La veo entonces más tarde—Se despidió girando para comenzar a avanzar por el lujoso y brillante piso, que hacía resonar sus pequeños tacones.

—Peggy—Llamó Natasha, causando que esta se parara lentamente, girándose a verla. —Usted haría lo que fuera porque su sobrino, Edward, fuera feliz. ¿No es así?

—Es lo que llevo haciendo todos estos años—Respondió con un gesto analítico.

—Cuando lo vea… dígale que considere muy bien, aceptar este compromiso.

—¿Considera que su hermano no lo hará feliz?

—Creo que ninguno será feliz si están juntos—Aceptó de manera firme y segura.

Carter apretó los labios en un gesto característico de pensamiento y algo de molestia, pero luego relajó su cara, acomodando la parte baja de su elegante chaqueta azul. —Pienso que estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero no sabemos nunca lo que depara el destino. Será su decisión, no la nuestra. —Le dijo con voz clara. —De nuevo, la veo después.

 

Peggy abandonó el salón con una extraña sensación en su estómago, su sobrino perdido, el futuro Zar sin aparecer, la llamada de Tony, y ahora las palabras de esa mujer. Sentía que algo estaba pasando, que había algo que no podía ver, pero que cuando saliera, no sabía si sería bueno o malo.

Entró a su habitación, dando un hondo respiro, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo entonces una caricia en su mejilla, abriéndolos para toparse a su esposo, con esa sonrisa dulce que siempre la calmaba.

—¿Has podido hablar con tu alumno? —Preguntó, tomando la mano que acariciaba su mejilla, deteniéndola allí.

—No, su celular ha estado apagado. ¿Pasa algo?

—Estoy preocupada por Tony, siento que algo está pasando, pero no sé qué ses.

—Si lo sientes, debe ser así. No hay cosa en la que confíe más que en tu sexto sentido. ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?

La castaña le sonrió y le tomó el rostro, para darle un beso dulce a su Alfa—No lo sé, por lo pronto esperemos la llamada de Tony para ir por él al aeropuerto. Ya mandé el avión al pueblo dónde se supone que está. ¿Puedes ir y hablar con Howard?

—¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—Que pase lo que pase, debe apoyar a su hijo. A … nuestro Tony.

Steve asintió, él más que nadie amaba a ese niño, era el hijo que ambos desearon, y agradecía siempre a Howard estar cerca de él. Y dentro de todo, estaba seguro que este amaba a su hijo, aunque pareciera lo contrario.

 

\---

Sus manos iban entrelazadas mientras entraban al precario aeropuerto, pese a haber recorrido un gran tramo a pie, ninguno de los dos estaba cansado, de hecho, lo encontraron bastante divertido. Bucky se encargó de hablarle de los árboles, de los lobos y los zorros, de los conejos, y los búhos blancos. De todos los animales que volvían aún más hermoso el camino.

Y ahora por fin habían llegado, el avión de “Industrias Stark” estaba allí, esperándolos.

—¿Listo? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres acompañarme? —Le preguntó Tony, al pie de la escalera para subir al avión. —Puedo hacer esto solo.

—Mi casa también está en Moscú, te lo dije por el camino.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no estoy seguro si va a haber prensa, y como reaccionaran mis tíos, si estará allí mi padre, no quiero que tengas que pasar por todo eso.

James besó la mano de Tony con devoción y negó con la cabeza. —Quiero estar contigo, a tu lado siempre.

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa y ambos abordaron el avión, acomodándose en los grandes asientos del jet privado. Luego de ganar altitud, Tony se paró de su asiento, y se fue acomodar en los brazos de Bucky, para dormir allí, acurrucado en el lugar más seguro para él en el mundo.

—Mi pequeño **_Kotenok—_** Susurró el soldado contra su cabello. Tenía 4 horas para pensar como decirle la verdad.

\---

—¿Ya apareció? —Howard levantó la mirada del escritorio temporal que le habían asignado dentro del palacio ruso.

—Algo así—Asintió Steve, cerrando la puerta tras él, caminando a sentarse frente al que por muchos años había sido su mejor amigo. —Se supone que llegará esta noche.

—Ese chico, es difícil entender que ya tenga más de 30 años y aun así no entienda cual es el sentido de responsabilidad.

—Fue una tormenta lo que lo retuvo, no fue su culpa.

—Cualquier pretexto es bueno, para que nunca haga lo que le pido.

Rogers frunció el ceño ligeramente—Escúchame bien Howard, la única razón de que yo haya accedido a apoyarte en todo esto, es que conozco a James Barnes desde que era un niño. Fui su instructor por varios años, conocí a su madre, y a su padre, sé que es un gran chico, y si se diera el caso, cuidaría de Tony.

—Si se diera el caso—Repitió Stark, intuyendo por donde iba la plática—¡Quiere cancelar la boda! —Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—No… no lo sé, pero necesito saber que sea cual sea, la decisión que Tony tome, nos tendrá a los tres apoyándole.

—Anthony dio su palabra—Puntualizó Howard pegando su dedo en el escritorio. —Si no quería hacer esto, hubiera rechazado todo desde un principio.

—Tú y yo sabemos que hubieras reaccionado igual. Howard eres mi mejor amigo, pero te estás comportando como un idiota. Entiendo porque no te acercas a él, sé que te recuerda a María,  que te molesta su condición de Omega, comprendo que estás preocupado por él, y que crees que estás haciendo lo mejor para él, pero Tony ha demostrado cuidarse bien él solo. Y ahora que es un hombre, solo nos queda apoyar sus decisiones, celebrar las buenas y ayudarlo en las malas. —Se puso de pie. —Nosotros estamos cumpliendo lo que le prometimos a María en su lecho de muerte, ¿Y tú?

Dejó la pregunta al aire, antes de abandonar el estudio, dejando a su amigo pensativo. Ni él ni Peggy habían querido nunca decirle de manera tan puntual esas cosas a la cabeza de la familia Stark. Ambos conocían la razón de su comportamiento, pero estaba llegando a un punto donde ya ni eso lo justificaba. No justificaba arruinar la vida de su hijo.

\---

Cuando la azafata les indicó que aterrizarían dentro de poco, Bucky despertó a Tony, para que volviera a su asiento, y él mismo le abrochó el cinturón, mientras este se tallaba la cara como el gatito que era.

Barnes miró por la ventana, las enormes construcciones de Moscú le dieron la bienvenida, acompañadas de un hueco de nervios en su estómago, no había tenido el valor de despertarlo y contarle la verdad. Pero pensaba tomar un taxi a un lugar especial que tenía allí, lo llevaría a su espacio secreto, y le contaría todo. Rogando porque no estuviera molesto.

—Llegamos—Sonrió Tony—Estaba tan nervioso por esto, y ahora… me siento tan, seguro—Le miró, preparándose para bajar.

James tomó su mano antes de que atravesara la puerta—Tony, recuerda que te amo, ¿Está bien? Que por más loco que suene a estas alturas, estoy más que loco por ti, y que todo esto, fue un golpe de suerte sin planear, que agradezco demasiado.

—¿Te vas a poner cursi justo ahora? Ya te dije que no te dejaré por ningún bobo príncipe. —Pronunció divertido, soltándose lentamente de su mano, para bajar las escaleras del Jet.

 

Al dar los primeros pasos hacia afuera, ver el cielo estrellado y sentir el frío aire, sintió una extraña paz, que no sabía se rompería dentro de poco. Su sonrisa creció al ver a sus tíos y su padre esperándolo abajo. Sus pasos se apresuraron por la escalera, para llegar hasta ellos, con ese gesto elegante que les caracterizaba pero al estar más cerca de ellos, el par de Alfas retrocedieron, causando una facción de extrañes en la castaña.

—Chicos, ¿Qué les pasa? Tony no les va a morder.

—Él está…—Intentó decir Steve.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Howard. —Es muy fuerte.

—Oh, supongo que se refieren a esto—Le sonrió a su tía, quitando la bufanda que portaba, mostrando la marca en su cuello, haciendo que los ojos de esta igual se abrieran sorprendidos.

—Pero Tony.

—Supongo que el compromiso se cancela—dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—Bucky—Pronunció Steve.

—¿Qué con el olor saben el nombre? —Cuestionó Tony, antes de seguir la mirada del Capitán, hasta darse cuenta que a quien miraba era a su pareja, que estaba parado a sus espaldas, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. —¿Se conocen?

—Tony ¿No lo sabes? —Preguntó Peggy, que también conocía al chico al menos de vista.

—¿Saber qué?

—Su alteza, esto sí que es una sorpresa—Pronunció Howard, mirando hacía el mitad ruso —¿Esta siempre fue su estrategia?

—¿Estrategia? ¿Alteza? —Tony miró a Barnes—¿De que rayos hablan los ancianos, Buckaro?

—Tony, intenté decírtelo, pero… quería encontrar el modo de hacerlo.

—¿El modo de decirme que?

—Él es tu prometido, Tony—Intervino Howard.

La facción de Tony fue de genuina decepción y dolor, sentía que el otro lo había estado engañado. Todo aquello sólo había sido algo para que él cayera en la trampa. Para que… ahora incluso se preguntaba si la tormenta fue real, si no fue todo una treta de su padre con ellos para que el al final aceptara lo que no quería.

—Tony, de verdad iba a decírtelo, pero después de lo que te pregunté, consideré si era mejor dejar pasar un rato para ver si podía hacerte reconsiderar las cosas.

—¿Reconsiderar? ¿Reconsiderar qué?

—Que yo sería un buen esposo. Que él amor que sentías por Bucky Barnes, también podías sentirlo por James Romanoff.

—¿Incluso me mentiste en tu nombre desde un principio? —Exclamó Tony negando con la cabeza. —Fue una farsa, todo lo fue…

—¡No! Tony, igual que tú yo no…

—¡No lo digas! —Le interrumpió. —¡Me mentiste! ¡Me engañaste! Y yo permití que…—Llevó la mano a su cuello, sintiendo que la respiración le faltaba de nuevo. —Como dije, de alguna u otra forma, tienen que demostrar que pueden… controlar todo—Decía entrecortado, sentía una extraña agitación. —Me equivoqué, de verdad eres como todos los demás. —Le dijo.

—¡No! ¡No lo soy! ¡Si tan solo me escucharas! Antoshka por favor.

—No me llames así—Le dijo en una especie de gruñido, girándose entonces a los otros tres—Como dije, el compromiso se cancela. —Dijo atravesando entre ellos, acelerando sus pasos poco a poco hasta comenzar a correr, haciendo que Peggy corriera también tras él, preocupado de la agitación del castaño.

Bucky intentó hacer lo mismo, pero fue detenido por dos manos en sus hombros. —No, ahora no, deja que se calme—Le dijo Steve.

—Después tomará las decisiones que deban ser tomadas—Pronunció Howard.

—No voy a dejarlo, no voy a darle su espacio—Apartó las manos de su cuerpo—Es mío—Espetó con sus ojos volviéndose en un tono azul sobrenatural—¡ES MÍO! —Reiteró, notando como los ojos de los otros dos Alfas igual se encendían. Los dos sentían una protección natural a Tony, y aunque Bucky fuera su Alfa, lo sentían como cierta amenaza.

—Tienes que calmarte Bucky—Le advirtió Steve—Una vez se calmen, los dos podrán hablar, solo espera y…

—¡STEVE! ¡STEVE! —Se escucharon los gritos de Peggy, llegando agudos a los oídos del trío de hombres, que sin decir nada comenzaron a correr en dirección de la voz, topándose con Peggy a mitad del aeropuerto, con un Tony desmayado en sus brazos.

James fue el primero en llegar, posesivo y preocupado casi arrancó de los brazos de la mujer al Omega, sujetándolo contra su pecho. Está ya había llamado a emergencias, y la seguridad del aeropuerto estaba presente, pero el príncipe Romanoff, no dejó que nadie se acercara hasta que la atención médica llegara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


	5. Baile de Invierno (Parte 2) Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este el final de este lindo fanfic, aunque no se sientan mal, tengo en mente un epílogo que estoy segura les encantara y que además estará lleno de fanservice(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les agrade, lamento la tardanza.

 

                                                                        

James nunca se había aprovechado de su condición de Alfa, nunca había presumido del dinero que tenía su padre. El único provecho que sacaba de este eran clases particulares, cómo las que tomaba con Steve. Fuera de eso, se limitaba al sueldo de secretaria de su madre. En ningún momento de su vida le interesó imponer que su padre era el zar de Rusia, que su lugar era el trono de un enorme palacio, prefería evitar la inclinación de las personas por servirle al escuchar su apellido paterno. No era algo que fuera con él, ni que le interesara. Por eso nunca realizó ninguna acción que diera a entender lo contrario…

Hasta ahora.

Tony había sido llevado al mejor hospital de la ciudad, seguido de cerca por su padre, y sus tíos, y por supuesto de Bucky que no se apartó de su lado hasta que fue más que estrictamente necesario, cuando comenzaron a hacerle estudios a Tony.

En ese momento se había quedado en una esquina, maldiciendo el no haberle contado en cuanto se enteró, pero solo necesitaba hablar con él un momento, explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió las miradas de los otros tres en su persona y sólo desvió un poco la vista, sin querer decir nada, hasta que Steve se acercó a él.

—Explícame que pasó, Bucky—Pidió delicado, con esa voz comprensiva y de entendimiento que consiguió por muchos años en su infancia, que Bucky confiara en él.

—No es lo que Tony entendió—Dijo tras un pequeño gesto de su boca. —Lo encontré en la nieve, estaba siendo perseguido por una manada de lobos en el bosque—empezó, y si Steve se sorprendió, no lo dio a notar—lo salvé, lo llevé a la cabaña, pero los caminos a las aldeas estaban bloqueados por la nieve. Le dije que debía esperar un par de días pero… Steve, me enamoré de él, hablamos tanto, y pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, que me enamoré como nunca pensé que podía hacerlo y mi lobo—Le miró con una sonrisa momentánea en su rostro—Estaba tan descontrolado, feliz y salvaje, tenía que hundirlo en lo profundo para no írmele encima a Tony. Cuando por fin pasó, cuando lo marqué, me di cuenta de que siempre había sido mío.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Tony la verdad desde un principio?

—Porque yo no la sabía hasta hoy, por la mañana después de hablar con Natasha. Él me comenzó a hablar del compromiso, de a lo que venía a Rusia. De lo mucho que odiaba al príncipe Romanoff. No podía decirle, luego le pregunté si le daría una oportunidad a él, al compromiso. Me dijo que no importaba quien fuera, que aunque este lo hubiera marcado, haría lo posible por alejarse de él, y yo no pude soportarlo Steve, incluso me molesté, desee… desee incluso… imaginé hacérselo allí mismo, y decírselo mientras lo hacía, quería que suplicara… es tan complicado controlarme con él. Pensé en decírselo en el avión, pero iba dormido y estaba abrazado a mí, no lo sé… tenía planeada una forma, no conté con que ustedes aparecieran en el aeropuerto.

Steve pareció meditar todo con detenimiento—¿Por qué nunca le dijiste tu nombre real y todo sobre los Romanoff?

—No es algo que me encanté y lo sabes, pasé los primeros 22 años de mi vida siendo Bucky Barnes… el sargento Barnes luego. James Buckanovich Romanoff, lleva menos de dos años de existir y aún no estoy familiarizado con él. ¿Entiendes?

Steve asintió. —No puedo creer que no se dieran cuenta antes.

—No hablábamos de eso, ni siquiera sabíamos nuestro apellido, fue un acuerdo silencioso. Conocernos en esencia sin los adornos del mundo exterior. Pero supongo que Tony piensa que me di cuenta mucho antes, o incluso que lo sabía desde el principio.

—Sí, a veces tiende mucho a sacar conclusiones aceleradas. —Concedió Steve.

En ese momento el doctor a cargo del Omega salió, y los otros cuatro se reunieron a su alrededor.

—Creemos que el señor Stark ya está fuera de peligro, al parecer solo fue fatiga, sabremos más cuando todos los estudios que estamos haciendo terminen, y tendremos resultados más concluyentes.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —Preguntó Peggy.

—Solo una persona puede hacerlo, no sería bueno que haya demasiada gente en la habitación, al menos hasta que tengamos más información.

—Yo pasaré—Se adelantó James.

—Tú no eres de su familia—Dijeron Peggy y Howard a la vez.

—Sólo puede pasar alguien que sea familiar directo—Asintió el Doctor.

James los ignoró y miró al médico—Soy el príncipe  Romanoff, futuro Zar de Rusia, y ese que está allí es mi prometido, el futuro emperador, y mi Omega. —Se impuso frente a ellos—Así que voy a pasar a verlo ahora. ¿Quedó claro?

—Tony canceló el compromiso—Intervino Peggy.

—La boda va a efectuarse—Fue lo único que le respondió James, en un pequeño gruñido.

El doctor tragó saliva al mirar mejor al James y reconocerlo, luego con una sonrisa nerviosa, extendió su brazo—Por aquí, su alteza—Pidió y Barnes avanzó, ante el gesto entre molestia y sorpresa de los otros tres.

Pero es que Bucky no podía permitirlo, estar alejado de su pareja en esos momentos, más del tiempo necesario, él era quien debía cuidarlo, quien debía protegerlo ahora. Hacerlo entrar en razón sobre lo que era verdad.

Las habitaciones de esos hospitales eran bastante lujosas, Tony descansaba en una cama amplia, parecía dormir, no estaba lleno de tubos o cables, solo tenía un pequeño suero, que él médico le indicó que servía para restablecer sus energías, y que este despertaría dentro de poco.

El príncipe solo asintió mudamente, después de la advertencia del doctor sobre que “Tony no debía alterarse” algo casi imposible para Tony Stark, pensó para sus adentros, mientras se sentaba a su lado, acariciando suavemente la mano que no llevaba el suero.

No iba a renunciar a él de ninguna manera, pasara lo que pasara, Tony tenía que estar a su lado.

Se mantuvo así, solo observándole dormir, era un gusto que había tomado. Besaba su mano, y acariciaba su cabello, ese hombre era su mundo entero ahora.

 

Tony había sentido que todo le había dado vueltas, que la respiración se le acababa. Sentía que había entregado todo;  su amor, su confianza, sus inseguridades, a alguien que lo habían engañado. Ahora era todo más sencillo de ver, era incluso idiota pensar que podía conocer a alguien en un tiempo tan corto, nunca sospechó de la verdad, se dejó llevar por el encanto, la ilusión, y por supuesto por el sexo.

No era más que un idiota, uno de esos omegas idiotas, que creían en los Alfas príncipes azules, en ser rescatados cual doncella. Que pensaban en el amor verdadero y que las almas gemelas existían. Nunca quiso ser alguien así, y al final había terminado siendo aún más idiota, porque de verdad se creyó la fantasía.

Eso y todo el estrés, el cansancio del viaje, todo le abrumó, y fue de pronto que se sintió pesado, como si hubiera una fuerte carga en su pecho que no podía soportar y terminó por desmayarse, escuchando vago en sus oídos, el grito de su tía Peggy.

Todo había sido silencio después de eso, después luces, cayó en un plácido sueño, donde todo desapareció. Observó una luz mucho más brillantes a las demás, una fuerte y blanca, escuchó una risa, y luego de allí, todo fue perfecto.

_Estaba recargado a un árbol enorme, enorme y de frutos rojos, había nieve por todos lados, pero el frío no era suficiente para molestarle, en realidad era casi agradable, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a la temperatura. Miró todo a su alrededor, hasta toparse con una escena tan natural como hermosa._

_Miró a Bucky con una gran sonrisa, levantando en brazos a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño claro y profundos ojos azules, para que colocara el sombrero en un gran muñeco de nieve, a su lado, un pequeño niño que lucía de la misma edad, sólo que de cabello muy obscuro, y de ojos cafés, elevaba sus brazos, acomodando la bufanda del muñeco en cuestión._

_—¡Ya lo terminamos papi! —Exclamó el niño que acomodaba la bufanda, corriendo hasta sus brazos, logrando que Tony lo cargara, no debía tener más de 5 años. —¿Cómo quedó?_

_—Son verdaderos artistas—Pronunció Tony besando su cabecita, acercándose más a donde estaba su esposo con su otro hijito._

_—¿Qué piensas Antoshka?_

_—Pienso que son muy talentosos._

_—Es lo mismo que yo les dije. Ahora chicos, tiempo de construir un fuerte, para guerras de nieve, ustedes contra papá y yo._

_—¡SII! —Exclamaron los dos niños, moviéndose en los brazos de los adultos, para que los bajaran. Eso hicieron, y estos comenzaron a correr y juntar nieve, para construir un “fuerte de batalla”._

_—¿Qué piensas Kotenok? —Le preguntó Bucky, pasándole una mano por la cintura._

_Tony volteó a verlo, y le sonrió. —Pienso que ese muñeco les quedó muy bien pero…_

_—¿Pero?_

_—Pero quizá les vendrían bien un par de manos extra._

_—Te dijimos que si querías ayudar pero dijiste que…_

_—No hablo de mí, tonto Buckaro. —Tomó la mano de este y la llevó a su vientre._

_La sonrisa de Bucky no pudo ser más reluciente, le abrazó con fuerza, girándolo en el aire, para luego besarle apasionado—Te amo, te amo Tony… te amo—Le repetía tomando su mano para besarla con la más profunda devoción._

_Ese gesto de felicidad, quedó grabado en su memoria. Junto con la apasionado declaración._

 

“—Te amo Tony—“ Siguió escuchando las palabras, y eran tan hermosas, más porque conocía muy bien la voz que las decía. Fue consciente de que debía volver a la realidad,  pero lo curioso es que la voz no se iba, por el contrario, se escuchaba más nítida, más…cerca de él.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, pudo contemplar a Bucky besando su mano, repitiendo aquella promesa de amor. Despacio, el presente acudió a su mente, el compromiso, el tiempo en la cabaña, la mentira…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con un tono duro, haciendo que este levantara la vista. El sitio estaba rodeado de una luz etérea al ser de noche y sólo tener encendidas las cálidas y tenues luces de las mesillas de la cama.

—Es mi lugar—Contestó sin inmutarse, feliz de que el otro abriera los ojos—soy tu Alfa, tu prometido. Mi privilegio es cuidarte.

—Cancelé el compromiso—Dijo sin verlo. —En cuanto a lo de tu Alfa, romperemos el lazo, hay muchas maneras, pero existe un médico en Seattle, que…

—No—La simple negación logró hacer que se callara y sus ojos se fijaran directo en el otro. —No voy a permitirlo Stark.

—¿Vas a imponerte ahora?

—Voy a luchar—Contradijo—Te amo, Tony. Y lo que crees no es que lo pasó, las cosas no son cómo las estás pensando. Podemos pelear, puedes negarte a hablar de esto e intentar alejarte de mí mientras yo te persigo, o puedes darme unos momentos y escucharme.

Tony miró su mano con el suero—¿Qué me pasó?

—Los médicos dicen que fue fatiga. Habrá que esperar al resultado del resto de los exámenes para verificarlo.

—¿Mis tíos y mi padre…?

—Están afuera, sólo una persona podía pasar a verte.

—Y lo hiciste tú.

—Eres mi prometido, y mi Omega, eres el futuro emperador de Rusia, y yo tu Zar y tu Alfa. ¿Quien podría ser más indicado para pasar si no yo? —Cuestionó sentándose con cuidado en la amplia cama. —Antoshka, todo lo que quiero es protegerte, ¿No soy tu Buckaro?

—Por lo que sé, no. Eres el príncipe Romanoff. Aun no entiendo porque mentirme, ¿Lo encontraste divertido? Toda esta idea del nombre falso ¿Jugabas al espía soviético?

—Te dije mi nombre real Tony, viví mis primeros 22 años, siendo James Buchanas Barnes, Bucky Barnes. Incluso cuando llegue al palacio al graduarme de la universidad, y empecé en el ejército ruso, seguí siendo el cabo Barnes, y luego el Sargento Barnes. No me dijeron que sería el príncipe Romanoff hasta hace  dos años, y para ser sincero, aún no termino de asumir ese nombre. Cuando te conocí eras un extraño, no sabía quién eras…

—No te creo.

—Tony no eras el único que no quería casarse. Yo tampoco quería saber nada de ti, ni siquiera conocía tu primer nombre, solo sabía que eras el hijo de Howard Stark. Y a tu padre solo lo conozco porque mi madre fue secretaria en Industrias Stark por mucho tiempo, bueno… en una de sus oficinas. Pensaba que eras un estúpido niño esnob, mimado, engreído, que querías ser tratado como de la realeza—Sonrió—Bueno, eres un niño mimado, engreído y sarcástico, pero me gustaste más de lo que esperé.

—¿Una foto? ¿No tenías nada de mí? Salgo en muchas revistas. Mi excusa es que tú no has salido en ningún maldito lugar.

—La farándula se la dejo a mi hermana. Nunca me llamó la atención, prefiero los libros, no veo televisión. Aunque veo muchas películas y series en Netflix, si tienes algo allí, quizá me pasó desapercibido.

Tony se incorporó de mejor manera, sin poderse creer la tontería que era todo aquello—¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Qué yo era... tu prometido?

—Está mañana, bueno… es como la una de la madrugada, así que más bien ayer en la mañana. Cuando empezaste a hablar de ello, si no me lo dices, nunca me habría dado cuenta, hasta llegar aquí.

—¿Y porque no me lo dijiste en el momento?

—¿Por qué? Porque comenzaste con eso de “nunca me casaría con él” “me divorciaré solo para molestar a mi padre” “Ni aunque fuera el hombre más genial del planeta” ¿Qué querías que pensara?

—No lo sé… quizá que estaba demasiado enamorado de ti, para pensar en un estúpido príncipe que no conocía.

—No sonó así.

—Ustedes escuchan solo lo que quieren escuchar.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti, Stark, eres un terco.  Crees que todo mundo está en tu contra, y no es así. Conozco esa sensación, la idea de que quieran manipularte, me pasa desde que llegue a Rusia también. Tengo que cuidar mis amistades, con quien hablo, con quien no, no puedo elegir quien me agrada si quiera, o a que equipo de soccer apoyar, y ahora me eligieron a mi esposo. Aunque bueno, en eso no se salieron con la suya.

—¿Aceptaras cancelar el compromiso? —Preguntó con cierto tono de ¿decepción?

—No, ellos querían que me casara con Anthony Edward Stark, para establecer un pacto. Yo me voy a casar con mi Anthoshka, porque amo sus ojos, su sonrisa, y cómo rebate cada cosa que digo.

—Eres condenadamente cursi Buckaro, desde ayer estás así, no sé como voy  a aguantarte los siguientes…. 55 años.

—¿55 años?

—El promedio de vida de la realeza es de 85 años, ¿No lo sabías? Tal parece que de verdad me necesitas.

—¿Estás diciendo que el compromiso siguen en pie?

—No soy una niña dramática. Me molesté, si, no pensé las cosas, y no dejé que me aclararas lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llevamos poco de relación y quizá eso fue lo que me hizo desconfiar. Tenemos que trabajar en esto. Soy un hombre que sabe reconocer sus errores, debí escucharte en el momento, pero… la sola idea de pensar que me mentías, puedo soportarlo de cualquiera, de cualquiera Buckaro, menos de ti. No soportaría que me engañaras.

—Nunca te engañaría.

—Debiste decirme—le dijo Tony—Tampoco me guardes secretos.

Bucky tomó la mano de Tony entre las suyas, volviendo a besarlas devoto. —Nunca, lo prometo. —Con lentitud se inclinó a besar los labios de Tony, de manera lenta y dulce. El millonario disfrutó acariciando el cabello largo mientras sus lenguas interactuaban cálidas.

Pasaron un tiempo así, en silencio, solo besándose. Bucky se acomodó mejor en la cama, y Tony se acomodó sobre su pecho continuando con los besos largos y húmedos. No llegarían a nada sexual por supuesto, el soldado era consciente de que su pareja debía guardar reposo.

Tony tomó la mano de metal del otro, y besó despacio cada una de las puntas de los dedos, en un actitud devota y quizá algo somnolienta por la hora.

—¿Cómo pasó? —Preguntó, su voz era suave, parecía que susurraba.

—¿Quieres saberlo ahora? —El volumen del mitad ruso era el mismo, como si fuera una plática secreta, solo de ellos, o como si en los besos se les hubiera ido la voz.

—Sí.

 

Bucky respiró, levantando la vista al techo, mientras su mano acariciaba ausente el cabello ajeno. —Fue una misión hace ya varios años, cuando recién empecé en realidad. Estábamos en medio oriente, era de noche, todo era quietud, un montón de arena, construcciones en ruinas. Aunque cerca había una aldea, era las que nos proveía agua, comida, a cambio de un pago claro, realmente lo necesitaban. Pero nosotros nos quedamos en las ruinas. Unos niños estaban jugando por allí, huérfanos, era mi guardia, les dije que se salieran… —su mirada parecía perdida en ese momento. — luego empecé a escuchar estallidos, balas, intenté proteger a los chicos, sacarlos de allí, la salida se cerró, los saqué por la ventana de un segundo piso, un pequeño se quebró la pierna, con todo y eso pudieron salir antes  del verdadero bombardeo, y llegar con mis compañeros, pero… el edificio no era estable, se me derrumbó encima, me encontraron hasta el día siguiente, por la tarde.

>>Sentía que mis pulmones se llenaban de polvo, que me asfixiaba, y mi brazo estaba completamente destrozado, casi arrancado, debido al peso que había caído sobre él, fue una maldita pared y un montón de rocas. Logré llegar a mi arma, y con miedo, disparé tres tiros al aire, sentía que era mi única opción. Me encontraron, estuve a punto de morir desangrado, luego contactaron al doctor Banner, e hizo esto. —Movió el brazo, delineando la silueta de las caderas de Tony con él.

—Así que mi futuro esposo es un héroe, eres toda una caja de sorpresas Barnes.

—No soy un héroe Tony. Pese a lo que cree la gente, en la guerra es difícil serlo.

—He visitado un par de campamentos, escuchado historias parecidas.

—¿Steve nunca te habla de su tiempo de militar?

—Mi tío es demasiado protector, siempre dijo que no quería que me involucrara con eso, y mira esto, me casó con un soldado. Ironías de la vida.

—Es que lo hizo con uno que sabe que va a cuidarte—sonrió Bucky, inclinándose a juntar sus frentes—Pequeño Kotenok, debes descansar.

—Sólo porque de verdad siento que lo necesito Bucky- **Volk**.* —Se acurrucó mejor contra el pecho del otro, y en cuanto los brazos le apresaron, el sueño le logró alcanzar.

Tony sentía que de ahora en adelante, sólo podría dormir estando en brazos del otro.

\----

—Su alteza…su alteza—el doctor, movía ligeramente el brazo de James para que este despertara, pero en cuanto su mano se movió a querer intentarlo esta vez con Tony, está fue detenida con fuerza. Los ojos de Bucky le miraban entrecerrados, pero al ver que era el médico, le soltó suavemente.

—Lo siento—Susurró en un pequeño bostezo.

—Su alteza, su hermana la princesa está afuera, también los familiares de su prometido, han estado preguntado por el estado del señor Stark, pero pensé que desearían saber ustedes primero las noticias.

—¿Los hospitales no deberían ser más callados? —Masculló Tony revolviéndose un poco, envolviéndose con la sabana, sin despegarse del pecho de Bucky.

—El doctor tiene noticias, Antoshka.

—Los periódicos también, y no me están despertando—Se quejó, acomodándose mejor, para ver al médico—¿Qué pasa Doc?

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Bucky, al ver el extraño nerviosismo del médico.

—No seas pesimista Buckaro.

—No son malas noticias, su alteza—El médico sonrió un poco, se notaba que este no era muy bueno para las expresiones, pero era uno de los mejores médicos del país.

—Entonces ¿Por qué nos despiertas? —Preguntó.

—Disculpe señor Stark, pero de verdad creí que querrían saber esto.

—Hable entonces, odio los rodeos.

—Vaya al punto—Pronunció Romanoff, moviéndose para que ambos quedarán sentados.

—Cómo sospechábamos, el desmayo se debió a una fatiga, pero esto aumentó debido a que el Señor Stark, tenía ligeros residuos de supresores en su sistema.

—Tiene dos semanas que no los tomo—Respondió Tony.

—Sí, pero las sustancias tardan en salir de su sistema. Y esto combinado con los nuevos cambios en su cuerpo, hizo que hubiera un problema con su respiración, más si tuvo sobre saltos, pero es normal en las primeras etapas. Los residuos de los supresores, terminarán por salir en las siguientes 36 horas. Sólo necesitará reposo y…

—Espere, espere —Pidió Tony—Volvamos un poco, ¿quiere? ¿A qué se refiere con cambios en el cuerpo? ¿Primeras etapas? ¿Tengo una enfermedad crónica o algo así?

—¿Es así? —Cuestionó James preocupado.

—No señor, como le dije, no eran malas noticias. El señor Stark, su prometido. Está embarazado.

—¡Acaba de decirme que no me sobresalte y viene aquí y dice eso! —Exclamó Tony quejándose.

—Lo siento señor, pensé que sería una buena noticia…

—¡Lo es! ¡Pero no la puede venir… y… —movía su mano—…decir así cómo así!

Bucky de momento estaba algo sorprendido, pero en cuanto pudo volver en sí, abrazó a Tony, dándole un beso tan apasionado, que robó del genio todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo—Le repitió con sus labios a milímetros, dando rápidos y chasqueantes besos.

Tony sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Bucky con los brazos, para ser él quien esta vez le robara el aliento, tendiéndose contra la cama, comiéndose a besos.

—Hmmm…. Ejem… ejem…—El doctor tosió lo más fuerte que pudo varias veces, hasta captar la atención de la pareja.

—Cómo le dije su alteza, el señor Stark necesita guardar reposo, al menos las siguientes 12 horas.

—¿Lo del bebé es seguro? —preguntó Tony.

—Estoy muy seguro señor. De hecho, hay posibilidades de que…

—…este esperando gemelos—Completó el genio, sorprendiendo a los otros dos en el cuarto.

—Así es—Dijo el médico, sin saber cómo había adivinado— los datos del conteo, arrojan que su fatiga también puede deberse a un embarazo múltiple.

—Gemelos…—Susurró Bucky, abrazando a Tony por la cintura, besando su frente y luego su mejilla, totalmente amoroso—eres maravilloso Antoshka.

—¿Qué? ¿Hasta ahora lo notas? —Contestó, sacándole una sonrisa al soldado. —¿Puede decirle a mi familia que pase?

—También a mi hermana por favor.

—Claro, pero recuerden, sólo pueden estar un momento, usted debe quedarse aquí al menos hasta las 9 o 10, que le daremos de alta, sólo para monitorear su estado.

—Entendido Doc.

—No lo dejaré mover ni un dedo en los siguientes días, se lo aseguro Doctor—Prometió Bucky.

—¿Me ataras a la cama como te sugerí? —propuso pícaro Tony, sonrojando al médico, y haciendo que su Alfa se girara a mordisquearle los labios.

Momento que el doctor tomó para salir y dejarlos a solas un momento, mientras avisaba a los otros que ya podían pasar.

La primera en entrar fue Peggy, quien miró a los dos abrazados y dándose pequeños, haciendo que sonriera. Seguido a sus espaldas apareció la princesa Natasha, y al final los dos hombres, viendo la escena en un dulce silencio, disfrutando la imagen de la feliz pareja.

Cuando Tony se dio cuenta que estaban allí, los miró a cada uno, luego a Bucky, el cual asintió.

—¿Quién sabe cambiar pañales? —Preguntó a  modo de declaración, y enseguida tuvo a su tía en su cuello, abrazándole con la más hermosa ternura de una madre.

Natasha contuvo el llanto, aunque sus ojos se veían cristalinos, se acercó despacio a su hermano, abrazándole con fuerza, besando su frente.

—Seré tía—le dijo con la voz cargada de felicidad.

—La más hermosa tía del mundo—le respondió James, besándole luego ambas mejillas.

—Quizá no era lo que esperabas—Le dijo a Tony  a su padre, cuando se acercó a él.

—Mi hijo es feliz, no esperaba nada más que eso. —Contestó el hombre, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, besando su frente, separándose con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Hey, Cap, ¿No vas a llorar cierto? —preguntó Tony, al verlo parado frente a la cama, sin decir palabra.

—Capitán Rogers—Llamó Bucky y entonces Steve sonrió.

—Estoy tan feliz por ambos. Sé que se harán felices el uno al otro. —Pronunció, siendo abrazado por su esposa, que le besó cariñoso en el hombro.

—Tus niños crecieron Steve—Le susurró dulce.

—Así es…

Ninguno preguntó cómo se había resuelto el problema, o si el matrimonio seguía en pie, pues ninguno tuvo dudas de que Anthony y James estaban realmente enamorados.

\-----

Los planes de la boda no se retrasaron ni un solo día, aunque varias cosas fueron cambiadas a gusto de Tony, quien pareció involucrarse de lleno en la ceremonia, cómo si se tratara de uno de sus proyectos de ingeniería. Bucky solo disfrutaba verlo de aquí a allá con Natasha, como sospecho, ambos se llevaron bien, quizá a veces demasiado bien para el gusto del soldado, que ni con su hermana, dejaba de ser un posesivo hacía Tony, pues no soportaba que nadie más acaparara la atención del genio.

Cómo era costumbre, la pareja pasó la noche el palacio de Teremnói, aunque debido a que aún no estaban casados, lo hicieron en habitaciones separadas. Aunque bien sabía Natasha que un par de paredes no detendrían a su hermano de llegar a su Omega.

Por la mañana, ambos salieron acompañados por un sequito, bajando por la escalera roja. La imagen era de un cuento de hadas, James portaba el traje clásico de Zar, con la espalda ceremonial en el cintillo, y la banda roja cruzando su pecho, los guantes blancos, y los ojos brillantes de amor por su acompañante, que le miraba de la misma forma, envuelto por un exclusivo y hermoso traje blanco, con pequeños detalles de oro, y perlas, como era tradición en el consorte, los guantes blancos, y una espada mandada hacer para la ocasión, con incrustaciones de rubí, la sonrisa plagada de felicidad de Stark, culminaba la hermosa imagen.

Los diez soldados y las seis edecanes tradicionales flanqueaban su camino, hasta la catedral de la Dormición que se alzaba imponente con sus cúpulas brillantes y doradas, allí los arzobispos de Moscú y Nóvgorod, recibieron a la pareja ante los ojos del pueblo, para guiarlos al interior de la catedral.

Dentro, nobles, familiares de la pareja, y  familias influyentes de todo el mundo, se encontraban en palcos, entre los que resaltaba el pódium donde se encontraban los antiguos tronos rusos.

El arzobispo de Moscú era el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia de matrimonia, dónde la pareja intercambio anillos, y James colocó además el anillo de zafiros como símbolo de protección a su nuevo esposo.

Al terminar y sellar la unión con un beso demasiado apasionado, causó que el arzobispo tuviera que toser, para indicarles que aún tenían que llevar a cabo la coronación.

Era un hombre del parlamento ruso, elegido por los arzobispos el encargado de pronunciar  el Credo de Nicea, como profesión de fe, mientras James era cubierto por la purpurina, la enorme y lujosa capa color sangre que representaba su ascensión al trono.

James subía al estrado para recibir la bendición de Dios por parte del arzobispo, demostrando así ser elegido, para gobernar sobre toda Rusia. La corona le fue ofrecida en un cojín de seda, colocándosela el mismo, como signo de poder, escuchando la proclamación por parte del hombre del parlamento.

—El pueblo, temerosos de Dios, absoluto y poderoso Señor, te reconoce como Zar de Toda Rusia, con este visible y tangible adorno sobre la cabeza—Conforme las palabras eran dichas, Bucky no podía apartar sus ojos de Tony, que le sonreían entre diversión y apoyo, haciéndole gestitos con la boca, que le dejaban entre ver que todo aquello le parecía muy anticuado—  que es un símbolo elocuente de que eres la cabeza de todo el pueblo ruso, coronado por el Rey de reyes, Cristo, con una gran bendición, viendo que Él te otorga toda la autoridad sobre su pueblo.

James se sentó en el trono, haciendo la seña a Tony para que se acercara, advirtiéndole suave que contuviera su risa al arrodillarse frente a él.

—Si no hubiera tanta gente…te aseguro que qué este así de rodillas, de verdad valdría la pena.

—Antoshka, no me hagas reír—Le reprendió, soltando una pequeña risa entre dientes a la vez que se quitaba la corona, colocándola por un momento sobre la cabeza del castaño, indicando con esto, que compartía el poder del trono con su pareja.

—Yo he estado conteniendo la risa desde que ese cura empezó a cantar, ¿Viste como se le mueve la nariz? —Preguntó, Bucky llevó sus ojos al hombre que señalaba Tony, y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca, conteniendo la risa, después de volver a colocarse la corona, indicando con su mano desocupada, que trajeran la masculina tiara para su esposo.

Después de poner la lujosa tiara con incrustaciones de rubí, en la cabeza de Tony, este se puso de pie, para colocarse a su lado.

—Si no fuera porque me acostumbraste estas semanas a estar de rodillas—Le murmuró, viendo como este recibía el cetro.

—Fue una preparación para lo de esta noche Kotenok—se inclinó ligeramente a su oído—Te lo haré con solo esa corona puesta, hasta que te desmayes.

—Promesas, promesas Barnes—Sonrió, tomándose de las manos, cuando el himno de la alegría lleno la estancia. Anthony podía sentir la mano de metal de Bucky aún bajo los guantes y eso le tranquilizaba.

 

[Baile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VF7WR2kEPyc)

 

Cuando todo el ritual finalizó, se dirigieron en un maravilloso carruaje hasta la Catedral del Arcángel Miguel, irguiéndose como los nuevos emperadores ante el pueblo ruso, que gritaba y vitoreaba.

 

La fiesta, siguiendo las costumbres, se dio en el  Granovítaia Palata (Palacio de las Facetas) El salón brillaba por los candelabros de mil lamparas, una orquesta completa estaba en la esquina, empezando la primera danza, mientras todos los presentes habrían el camino a la feliz pareja hasta la pista, para que fueran los primeros en bailar.

—Su majestad—Hizo una caravana James, antes de tomar la mano de Tony, para atraerlo a sus brazos, sosteniéndole de la cintura, sujetando su mano en el aire, empezando a moverse cual si flotaran, luciendo más que esplendorosos, aunque para ambos, no había nada más fuera de ellos dos. Era como si estuvieran solos, en su pequeño mundo, en su esfera brillante de nieve, dónde nada del exterior podía alcanzar su felicidad.

A su alrededor, Steve y Peggy les siguieron a bailar, y después Howard extendió su mano hacía la princesa Natasha, siendo después cedida, a un viejo amigo de Tony, el excéntrico actor de películas de acción Clint Barton.

La pista se fue llenando poco a poco, pero el centro de todo seguía siendo la pareja real, que poco después ocupara sus tronos.

 

—Es una gran responsabilidad Tony. —Pronunció Bucky después de un rato de observar el baile en silencio. Estaba preocupado, temía que la vida de la corona abrumara a su pareja.

—Lo es, pero no tengas miedo, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte la espalda Buckaro—Contestó tomando su mano, para llevarla hasta su rostro y besarla.

Barnes le miró fijamente, y no supo cómo había vivido tantos años sin ese hombre a su lado. —La corona te sienta hermoso, Antoshka.

Tony le sonrió, y James supo que viviría enamorado de esa sonrisa toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y por leer.


End file.
